You Become my Habit
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: Wonpil yang pindah ke Seoul terpaksa harus satu kamar dengan Jaehyung yang dingin dan cuek. a Day6 fanfiction. bxb. pairing Jaepil slight Sungbri and Seungjin from SKZ.
1. Chapter 1 : Foreword

**judul : You Become My Habit**

**Auhthor : RelasidanFungsi**

**genre : Romance Fluff**

**genre : T**

**cast: Day6 and SKZ member**

**pairing : Jaepil, Dopil, Sungbri and Seungjin**

..

..

..

Kim Wonpil, 21 tahun mahasiswa transfer dari Incheon, mr. Sunshine, because he smiles a lot. A very very sweet person. Memilih untuk tinggal bersama di asrama karena biaya yang murah dan mengira akan menyenangkan untuk tinggal bersama orang lain yang berstatus sama sebagai mahasiswa, siapa yang menyangka jika ia akan sekamar dengan si dingin Park Jaehyung yang jangankan menyambutnya, menatapnya pun tidak. Selalu menjadi korban keusilan dari oknum bernama Younghyun. Selalu bungkam tiap ditanya mengapa ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kampung halaman dan pindah ke Seoul.

Park Jaehyung, 22 tahun mahasiswa tingkat kedua. Definisi sesungguhnya dari 'ice prince' dingin, tidak peduli, acuh dan cuek adalah hal pertama yang orang bisa lihat dari dirinya. Dia tidak akan sungkan untuk menjaga jarak dari orang yang baru dikenalnya. Kesal pada Sungjin karena dengan semena-semena menempatkan si penghuni baru (Jaehyung bahkan tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli pada namanya) untuk sekamar dengannya. Memiliki rahasia yang amat sangat besar. Kalimat andalannya "Aku tidak peduli!"

Park Sungjin, 22 tahun mahasiswa tingkat kedua, sama dengan Jaehyung. Sesungguhnya adalah pemilik rumah dan sekaligus membuatnya menjadi tetua. _A tsundere and a fuckin rich guy_. Punya masa lalu yang cukup kelam. Loves Younghyun, tapi "Sorry Kang, I don't do romance." _Everytime Younghyun ask about their relationship_.

Kang Younghyun, 21 tahun mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Awalnya menolak untuk ikut tinggal di rumah Sungjin, tapi keadaan financial yang berada di ambang kemiskinan membuat Younghyun akhirnya menerima ajakan Sungjin untuk tinggal bersama. Park Sungjin? "You meant the love of my life?" he answers

Yoon Dowoon, 21 tahun mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Pemuda misterius yang menempati kamar paling belakang dekat dapur, amat sangat jarang dijumapai di rumah; tiba di rumah jika semua penghuni tertidur dan meninggalkan sebelum para penghuni terbangun. Memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Park Jaehyung (Tapi siapa yang tidak?) 'don't fucking disturb' terpajang di pintu kamarnya.

Hyunjin, 18 tahun sepupu Sungjin dari pihak ibu yang ikut tinggal di asrama karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan di rumahnya. _Has a love hate relationship with_ Seungmin sepupu Sungjin yang lain. _Fight with Seungmin_ 24/7.. _but deep within his soul, he cares too much._ "Seungmin! _Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep here_!"

Seungmin, 18 tahun sepupu Sungjin dari pihak ayah. Tinggal di asrama karena tidak mau kalah oleh Seungmin. "Kalau Seungmin bisa kenapa aku tidak." Savage 24/7. "geuru naswaa Bang bang! Neo bullet bullet bullet!.." Day6 fanboy detected!

Penghuni lain nongol pas udah masuk cerita ya.. tapi masih bingung penghuninya nambah atau cukup segini aja… tapi kayaknya cukup ya, soalnya kalau kebanyakan takut rusuh.

..

..

..

langsung next ya!


	2. Chapter 2 : Pemuda Pirang Menyebalkan

..

..

..

"Heii, bisa tolong tahankan pintu liftnya…"

Wonpil memberungut dan bergumam jahat sekali pada pemuda berhoddie yang baru saja menyeringai saat pintu lift di depannya tertutup.

"Ya sudahlah." Bisik Wonpil sambil menatap sedih pintu lift yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja di depannya. Ia mendesah sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga,

..

"Kim Wonpil?"

"Eh?"

"Younghyun, yang tadi mengangkat teleponmu!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Wonpil hanya mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti pemuda bernama Younghyun itu yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tadi siang setibanya ia di Seoul, ia langsung mengunjungi universitas dan mengurus segala tetek bengek kepindahannya. Kemudian berniat mencari alamat rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Seoul. Ia sudah mengantongi alamat, tetapi tetap saja… mencari rumah dengan ciri-ciri yang diberikan padanya itu amat sangat sulit, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon sang pemilik.

Matahari sudah condong ke barat saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah bangunan berwarna cokelat muda berlantai dua, dengan pekarangan yang yang tidak cukup luas dan sebuah garasi. Sebagian dari rumah itu terbuat dari kayu, dan sisanya terbuat dari batu bata yang sengaja dbiarkan seperti itu. Ada dua buah sepeda di pekarangan dan sebuah skuter berwarna kuning mencolok, tanaman hias berupa bambu cina dan kolam kecil yang sepertinya sudah tidak terawat

"Kau jadi kau dari Incheon?"

"Mmm.." Wonpil mengangguk ringkas dan mengikuti Younghyun membuka sepatu dan memasuki rumah.

"Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke sini?"

Pertanyaan Younghyun itu menghentikan pergerakan Wonpil, membuat Younghyun menatap Wonpil heran.

Haruskan Wonpil menjawabnya?

"Be-berapa alasan yang tidak bisa kusebut.." jawab Wonpil gagap.

Younghyun tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa, kita semua punya rahasia, bukankah tidak semua hal harus kita bagi? " katanya.

"anyway, selamat datang di rumah ini!" ucapnya girang.

Saat memasuki pintu rumah tidak seorang pun yang menyambut mereka, rumah itu cukup luas tetapi tidak lengang karena ada begitu banyak perabotan rumah tangga seperti sofa, meja santai, beberapa sofa malas juga meja kopi dan meja kaca. Meskipun tidak tertata rapi, tetapi Wonpil merasa nyaman berada di sana. Younghyun yang sudah melepas sepatunya kemudian mengenakan sendal rumah yang nyaman, Wonpil mengikutinya tetapi berhenti karena sadar ia tidak memiliki satu pun sendal rumah—

"Pakai yang mana saja, tidak akan ada yang marah." Seru Younghyun mengerti ketidaknyamanan Wonpil.

"Sore hari seperti ini biasanya rumah ini sepi, penghuninya mungkin berada di luar, atau di kamar masing-masing beristirahat.."

Wonpil mengangguk saja mendengar penjelasan Younghyun. Dan mengikutinya dengan patuh, mereka melewati lorong pendek dan berakhir di ujung tangga.

"Di sini hanya ada tujuh penghuni ngomong-ngomong, nanti aku akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu!" jelas Younghyun dengam cengiran. "Tinggalkan saja kopermu di sana, kamarmu berada di lantai dua ngomong-ngomong, kutebak kau pasti lelah, jadi biarkan saja barangmu di sana!"

Saat hendak menaiki tangga mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu kamar.

"Hyung?" panggilnya pada Younghyun.

"Ahh, Hyunjin-ah! Kau sudah baikan?" Younghyun menghampirinya meninggalkan Wonpil yang berdiri di tempatnya.

"Wonpil?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenalkan ini Hyunjin.."

"Ahh.." Wonpil mengangguk singkat pada pemuda yang berdiri dekat Younghyun itu. "aku Wonpil, senang bertemu denganmu Hyunjin!" ucap Wonpil, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Santai saja hyung." Hyunjin tersenyum,sebelum pamit dan berjanji akan bertemu dengan Wonpil lagi saat makan malam.

"Itu kamarku." Tunjuk Younghyun pada kamar tempat Hyunjin keluar tadi.

"Kau sekamar dengannya?" tanya Wonpil.

Younghyun menggeleng, "aku bersama Sungjin, Hyunjin merasa tidak enak badan tadi dan hanya ada aku di sini, aku memanggilnya ke kamarku sebelum menyusulmu." Jelas Younghyun.

"Begitu ya, jadi Younghyun di mana kamarku?" tanya Wonpil.

Younghyun menepuk keningnya, "aku lupa, maaf." Ucapnya sebelum menyeret Wonpil menaiki tangga. Younghyun membuka pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, "kami saling mempercayai, tidak ada pintu yang terkunci di sini." Katanya.

Ah, baru saja Wonpil akan bertanya apakah sopan membuka pintu kamar orang lain begitu saja..

"Nah Wonpil, ini kamarmu.." Younghyun merentangkan tangannya, meminta Wonpil memasuki ruangan.

Kamar itu sederhana, terdiri dari dua ranjang kecil, dua meja belajar, dua lemari kecil. Satu sisi kamar sudah ditempati seorang, ranjang dengan seprai berantakan, meja belajar yang rapih, juga beberapa barang yang tertata rapih, serta poster anime yang tertempel pada dinding adalah buktinya. Akurium mini di sudut ruangan mencuri perhatiannya lebih karena Wonpil bisa melihat seekor ikan berwarna biru berenang-renang di dalamnya.

"Namanya Jaehyung."

"Huh?"

"Teman sekamarmu, namanya Jaehyung. Dia sedikit.. umm bagaimana ya mengatakannya, dia sedikit pendiam—"

"Ah?"

Wonpil melihat gerak gerik tidak nyaman dari Younghyun, ada apa?

"Ada apa Younghyun?" tanya Wonpil ragu.

"Sebenarnya Wonpil, aku tidak mau membuatmu sekamar dengannya, tetapi seluruh kamar di rumah ini sudah penuh, hanya di sini yang tersisa—"

Wonpil dengan jelas bisa merasakan nada tidak nyaman dan rasa menyesal dari kalimat Younghyun.

"Kenapa dengannya? Maksudku dengan teman sekamarku siapa namanya?

"Jaehyung.. dia sedikit umm.. tidak begitu suka berinteraksi—"

"Antisosial?" tebak Wonpil.

"Ya, itu dia! Apa lagi dengan orang baru, dia begitu defensif, kami saja membutuhkan waktu satu semester untuk bisa akrab dengannya, itu juga jika bisa dikatakan akrab.."

Entah mengapa, meskipun terdengar sulit tetapi Wonpil yakin ia bisa mengatasinya. Memiliki teman yang antisosial bukanlah masalah, setidaknya ia tidak canggung seperti dirinya. Tapi tunggu dulu, antisosial dan canggung? Bukankah kombinasi yang buruk? Wonpil mulai merasa ragu..

"Hyung?"

Seseorang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar, membuat Younghyun dan Wonpil menoleh menatapnya.

"Ahh, Seungmin! Ada apa? Kukira kau pergi lari?"

"Tidak jadi, tadi aku melihat Hyunjin di lapangan, kukira kau sendiri di sini.." pemuda imut yang dipanggil Seungmin oleh Younghyun itu menatap Wonpil penasaran.

"Ah! Ini Wonpil, penghuni baru yang dikatakan Sungjin hyung semalam.." Younghyun memperkanalkan Wonpil padanya.

"Ah, aku Seungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung." ucapnya dengan riang, tangannya terulur di hadapan Wonpil.

Wonpil tersenyum canggung sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Seungmin.

"Dia akan sekamar dengan Jaehyung hyung?"

Wonpil bisa merasakan nada tidak enak dari kalimat Seungmin, seperti Younghyun tadi, Seungmin merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi?" desah Younghyun, membuat Wonpil meliriknya tidak nyaman.

"Well, kalau begitu Wonpil hyung, kau harus berusaha!" ucap Seungmin riang atau setidaknya berusaha untuk riang. Hal itu entah entah mengapa membuat Wonpil merasa nyaman.

"Oh ya, Seungmin-ah.. bisa tolong bawakan koper Wonpil di dekat tangga?"

"Sip!"

Seungmin mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum menghilang dari pintu.

"Bahkan Seungmin merasa khawatir" gumam Younghyun.

"Tidak apa, aku justru berterima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Well, mau kutemani tur keliling rumah ini?" tawar Younghyun.

..

..

..

Di rumah ini tidak ada jam malam, para peghuni diperbolehkan berkeliaran di luar selama yang mereka inginkan, masing-masing dari mereka dipercayakan untuk memegang kunci, asalkan tidak berisik saat mereka kembali di larut malam. Itu yang dikatakan Sungjin pada Wonpil, si pemilik Rumah.

Selain Hyunjin dan Seungmin, Wonpil sudah bertemu dengan penghuni yang lainnya, Sungjin, si pemilik rumah, dan Dowoon yang hanya memberinya tatapan malas lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Satu-satunya yang belum Wonpil temui adalah Jaehyung, teman sekamarnya. Mereka mengatakan jika Jaehyung selalu pulang larut malam karena bekerja paruh waktu.

"Jadi? Tidak ada perayaan nih?" Hyunjin yang duduk dengan kaki terangkat di atas sofa menatap semua yang ada di ruangan bergantian.

"Perayaan apa?"

"Ya, penyambutan untuk Wonpil hyung. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, memangnya kau mau membersihkan rumah? Bibi Kim sedang cuti." Ucap Sungjin datar.

"Huuhhhh…." Hyunjin berseru kecewa.

..

..

..

Saat lewat tengah malam, Wonpil terbangun karena seseorang memasuki kamar. Tetapi Wonpil tidak berani bergerak di tempatnya.

Seorang itu, yang Wonpil yakini adalah teman sekamarnya, menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Tidak lama sampai terdengar deru nafas teratur dari ranjang seberang Wonpil, membuat Wonpil akhirnya memejamkan matanya juga.

Samar-samar sebelum terbawa ke alam mimpinya, Wonpil melihat rambut pirang yang menyembul dari balik selimut di seberang sana.

..

..

..

"SEUNGMIN!"

Teriakan Hyunjin di pagi hari membangunkan Wonpil. Ia mendesah sekali lalu melirik jendela, langit masih begitu gelap di luar, tapi suara berisik dari luar kamar amat sangat menganggunya. Tapi mau tidak mau Wonpil harus berenjak dari ranjangnya.

Semalam cuaca terasa amat sangat dingin menusuk tulang, Wonpil sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa selimut lebih di dalam kopernya. Selimut tipis yang ada sama sekali tidak hangat. Wonpil melirik ranjang di seberangnya, sang pemilik masih tertidur di sana, dengkuran halusnya bisa ia dengar dengan jelas meskipun tubuhnya tertutupi selimut, Wonpil bisa melihat dadanya naik dan turun saat mengambil nafas.

Dengan gerakan sangat hati-hati, Wonpil bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, ia melirik malas pada kopernya yang isinya sudah ia bongkar. Lalu menjangkau handuk dan peralatan mandi dan dengan langkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar, takut membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian dengan ringkas, Wonpil melakukan semuanya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membangunkan teman sekamarnya, ia lalu beranjak dari sana dan menutup pintu dengan hati-hati juga.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Wonpil memegang dadanya ketika melihat Hyunjin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh,hi hyung!"

"Hai? Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Maaf hyung, hyung harus…YAK SEUNGMIN! BUKA TIDAK?"

Teriakan Hyunjin itu membuat Wonpil melirik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, apa teman sekamarnya terbangun karena suara teriakan Hyunjin itu? Tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hyunjin begitu saja.

..

"Well, kuharap kau memaklumi hal itu." Younghyun berkata saat berpapasan dengannya ditangga. Wonpil berjalan turun dan Younghyun berjalan naik.

"Anak-anak, sekali lagi aku mendengar teriakan kalian.. aku tidak segan-segan melaporkannya pada Sungjin."

"Laporkan saja. Aku tidak peduli!"

"CK.. oke baiklah.."

"Eh, tidak Hyung.." Hyunjin menahan Younghyun."Aku tidak akan berteriak lagi. Tapi tolonglah, Seungmin tidak mau membuka pintu kamar."

Younghyun menghampiri Hyunjin yang berdiri depan pintu kamar, ia menjangkau gagang pintu dan memutarnya dengan mudah, tidak terkunci.. lalu memberi Hyunjin tatapan malas.

"Tapi tadi benar-benar terkunci Hyung!"

Younghyun hanya memutar matanya lalu berlalu dari sana.

..

..

..

Saat kembali ke kamar, Wonpil kembali berpapasan dengan Hyunjin yang sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning.

"Hyung?"

Wonpil menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya?"

"Yang tadi pagi itu maaf ya Hyung!" kata Hyunjin menyesal.

Wonpil tersenyum maklum lalu mengangguk.

"Hyung harus membiasakan diri." Hyunjin tersenyum lalu memukul lengan atas Wonpil dengan pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Dan oh ya? Hyung juga harus bersabar karena sekamar dengan Jaehyung hyung."

"Eung.." Wonpil mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa hyung, hyung hanya harus lebih berusaha. Ya sudah ya hyung, aku duluan." Pamit Hyunjin, tapi seolah melupakan satu hal Hyunjin berhenti lalu berbalik lagi menatap Wonpil, "Oh.. dan jangan membangunkan dia hyung, Jaehyung hyung hanya memiliki kelas sore hari ini." Tambahnya.

Wonpil mengangguk mengerti. Selepas kepergian Hyunjin, Wonpil hanya mematung di tempatnya, ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, apa benar akan sesulit itu menghadapi teman sekamarnya? Dan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kurang lima menit tepat pukul tujuh saat Wonpil meninggalkan kamar, sebelum pergi ia meninggalkan sekotak susu dan sebungkus sandwich (Sisa dari perjalanannya kemarin) di atas meja belajar Jaehyung.

..

..

..

Jaehyung terbangun ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Ia merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya, ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di lantai; sebuah koper yang terbuka dengan beberapa potong baju di dalamnya.

Jaehyung mendengus nyaring. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, hari di mana ia harus membagi kamarnya dengan orang lain setelah selama satu tahun menempatinya seorang diri, benar-benar merepotkan! Benar-benar si Sungjin itu, dengan seenaknya menempatkan si anak baru di kamarnya, membuatnya kesal saja.

Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk mandi meskipun kelasnya baru akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi, tapi ia harus ke perpustakaan, ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Saat membereskan barang bawaannya, ia melihat sekotak susu dan sebungkus sandwich di atas mejanya. Jaehyung memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel.

Setelah memberi makan Blue (nama ikannya) ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bungkus sandwich dan susu yang sama di tempat sampah kecil di sudut ruangan, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

..

"Kau harus baik-baik padanya." Suara Younghyun menyambutnya ketika berpapasan dengan anak itu di tangga.

Jaehyung hanya mendengus.

"Dia anak yang baik dan tidak banyak tingkah. Jangan membuatnya tidak nyaman." Lanjut Younghyun.

"Hmmm"

"Jaehyung!"

"Iya! Akan kucoba!" sahutnya lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Younghyun.

..

..

..

Taman kampus tempat Wonpil berada sekarang begitu rindang karena tepat di tengahnya terdapat satu pohon beringin yang tumbuh subur, pohon itu sepertinya dirawat dengan baik karena daunnya dipangkas dengan rapih dan sulur-sulur akarnya tidak menganggu.

Kelas bahasanya dimulai satu jam lagi dan hari sudah mulai sore, matahari bahkan sudah berada di barat, cahaya keemasannya menyinari rerumputan dan pepohan di sekitarnya.

Tapi kampus masih cukup ramai sore itu, perkara mahasiswa yang mengambil kelas malam. Beberapa mahasiswa yang mungkin tidak mengambil kelas sore bermain basket tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat dan pantulan suara bola basket seolah menjadi lullaby bagi telinganya, ah benar-benar suasana yang nyaman..

Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk tertidur di sana.

..

"Pil? Wonpil?"

Wonpil bergerak tidak nyaman sebelum membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap sekali. Duakali.

"Kau tertidur di sini?"

"Hah?" Wonpil kembali mengerjap, "Ada apa?"

"Wonpil!" Younghyun kembali memanggilnya, kali ini sedikit lebih nyaring agar menyadarkan Wonpil.

"Yo-Younghyun?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidur di sini?"

Wonpil menatap Younghyun polos, "Suasananya nyaman sekali."

"Kau ada kelaskan?"

Wonpil melirik Jam di tangannya lalu menangguk, "Ya, lima belas menit lagi kurasa."

"Yasudah, sana!"

"O-oke.."

..

..

..

"_Jaehyung,kau ikut ke korea!"_

"_Ta-tapi Yah.."_

"_Cepat bereskan semua barangmu.."_

Jaehyung tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, samar-samar ia mendengar alunan musik Schubert dari speaker di atas kepalanya.

Mimpi yang tadi itu..

Huh! Jaehyung merutuki petugas perpustakaan yang memutar music Schubert di sore hari seperti ini. Bukannya membuat semangat, hal itu justru membuatnya mengantuk, ditambah dengan suasana perpustakaan yang tentram membuatnya semalam yang tertidur tepat tengah malam dan merasa jika tidurnya kurang, membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

Tidak mau berlarut-larut Jaehyung melirik jam di dinding perpustakaan. Perutnya berbunyi, jam makan siang sudah lewat sedari tadi, lalu mengingat sebungkus sandwich dan susu di ranselnya, tapi membatalkan niatnya karena lima belas menit lagi kelas bahasanya di mulai, lalu dengan bergegas ia membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

..

"Oi Jaehyung!"

Jaehyung mendengus sebelum berbalik.

Itu Sungjin.

Lalu Jaehyung kembali berjalan.

"Kau buru-buru?"

"Ya,lima menit lagi kelasku di mulai."

Sungjin menganguk mengerti, "Oh ya, Wonpil.."

Jaehyung mengernyit bingung, Wonpil? Siapa?

"Ah, teman sekamarmu." Kata Sungjin, seperti membaca pikiran Jaehyung. "Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Jaehyung menggeleng.

"Dia anak yang baik…"

"Juga tidak banyak tingkah." Potong Jaehyung.

Mata Sungjin melotot, "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum."

"Lalu kau tau darimana?"

"Younghyun mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu tadi." Jawab Jaehyung acuh.

"Kau harus baik padanya, jangan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman."

"Younghyun juga mengatakan hal yang sama tadi."

"Hei!"

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan!"

"Aku tidak! Sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai."

Jaehyung mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sungjin di belakang.

"Oh ya, kata Younghyun Wonpil juga ada di kelas bahasa sore ini, kau pasti akan langsung mengenalinya." Teriak Sungjin.

Jaehyung membalas dengan lambaian tangan, tanpa berbalik pada Sungjin, lalu berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor.

..

Seperti yang dikatakan Sungjin, ternyata memang sangat gampang mengenali sosok teman sekamarnya itu. Ia kurus dan sedikit pucat, mengenakan hoddie yang kebesaran dan membawa ransel. Pundaknya lebar, rambutnya berwarna hitam yang terlihat lembut jika disentuh.

Jaehyung menyangga dagunya dengan tangan, dalam diam mengamati sosok teman sekamarnya yang duduk beberapa kursi di depannya, mungkin memikirkan banyak hal.

..

..

..

Wonpil berjalan cepat meninggalkan gerbang kampus, hari sudah gelap saat kelasnya usai tadi. Awalnya ia berniat menunggu Younghyun, tapi ternyata Younghyun sudah lebih dulu kembali ke rumah dan mau tidak mau ia berjalan sendiri.

Sudah hampir pukul tujuh, suasana jalan sudah mulai sepi, binatang malam sudah mulai bersahut-sahutan. Tetapi meskipun sepi, setidaknya penerangan masih memadai, sehingga Wonpil tidak perlu merasa was-was.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan malam." Gumamnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya. "apa aku harus singgah membeli sesuatu?" tambahnya.

Semakin berjalan, jalanan semakin sepi dan meskipun lampu jalanan bersinar terang, tetap saja Wonpil merasa ngeri, karena suasanya yang asing dan sepi. Bagaimana jika ia mengambil kelas malam nanti? Memikirkan itu membuatnya merinding.

Ia menggigil saat angin berhembus kencang, karena di sini terlalu banyak pohon, suhu akan menurun drastis jika malam hari.

Wonpil hanya mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau rasa dingin.

Kemudian ia berbelok untuk sampai di rumah, tapi..

Eh?

Ini dimana?

Wonpil melirik kiri dan kanannya, sama sekali tidak mengenal tempatnya berada sekarang.

Harusnya ia berbelok untuk sampai di rumah… tapi ini di mana? Dimana rumah tempat tinggalnya? Hanya ada pemandangan pepohonan yang rimbun ada sebuah jalanan setapak.

Hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Penerangan dari lampu jalanan pun tidak sampai disana.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Wonpil berbalik mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, tapi kemudian ia berbalik seperti ada suara yang memanggilnya untuk melewati jalanan setapak di depannya.

Wonpil.. Wonpil.. Wonpil

Siapa?

Apa itu hanya perasaannya atau memang seseorang memanggilnya?

Tanpa sadar Wonpil melangkah semakin dekat ke arah jalan setapak.

"Eh? Wonpil hyung?"

Hah?

Wonpil berbalik dan menemukan Seungmin di belakangnya.

"Seung-Seungmin?"

"Hyung? Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku, tidak tau! Seperti ada yang memanggilku.."

Seungmin menatapnya ragu, "Serius hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku tidak tau. Sepertinya aku salah berbelok dan tau-tau aku ada di sini."

Seungmin dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan Wonpil dan setengah menyeretnya untuk pergi dari sana.

..

..

..

"Kau sudah bertemu Jaehyung?" Tanya Younghyun.

Wonpil baru saja memasuki rumah, tapi Younghyun buru-buru menghampirinya dan merangkulnya akrab.

"Belum." Wonpil menggeleng.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya kalian berada di kelas yang sama?"

Wonpil mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terlambat tadi. Terlalu banyak orang di kelas, aku tidak tau Jaehyung yang mana."

"O-oh.." Younghyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia melepas rangkulannya dan membiarkan Wonpil naik menuju kamarnya.

Saat berada di ujung tangga Wonpil berbalik, "apa dia belum di sini?" Tanya Wonpil, matanya menatap Younghyun was-was, sesungguhnya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Dia belum pulang." Jawab Younghyun singkat.

Wonpil mengangguk lalu kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

..

Tepat pukul delapan saat Wonpil turun dan ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Duduk di sini!" Younghyun menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Hanya ada mereka berempat, Seungmin, Hyunjin dan Younghyun dan Wonpil sendiri.

"Mana yang lain?" Tanya Wonpil saat duduk.

"Belum kembali. Dan kuharap kau tidak pilih-pilih makanan."

Wonpil memperhatikan makanan di meja, nasi, sup ikan, kimchi, beberpa potong daging serta beberapa potong semangka dan apel. Itu lumayan.

"Siapa yang memasak?" tanyanya.

"Dowoon."

"Hah?"

"Sudah makan saja hyung!"

Seungmin membantunya menyendok nasi dan mengulurkan piring padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Wonpil baru akan menyuap nasi ke mulutnya saat suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar dari depan..

"Oi Jaehyung hyung tumben!"

"Uhhuk!"

Wonpil sadar jika itu adalah dirinya yang tersedak kuah sup ikannya saat Hyunjin yang duduk di samping Seungmin menyapa Jaehyung.

"Jaehyung hyung sudah bertemu Wonpil hyung belum?"

Wonpil secara refleks menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berpura-pura sibuk pada makanannya.

"Wonpil hyung, itu Jaehyung hyung."

Mau tidak mau Wonpil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaehyung.

Pemuda itu menggunakan hodie abu-abu dan celana jeans, rambut pirangnya menyembul dari tudung hoddienya dan menatap padanya datar.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di ingatan Wonpil, rambut pirang dan hoddie abu-abu itu di mana Wonpil melihatnya?

"AAHHHH!" pekik Wonpil dan dengan terang-terangan menunjuk Jaehyung yang berdiri di seberang, menatap padanya tidak peduli.

"Ada apa?" Younghyun bertanya panik.

Seluruh mata menatapnya dan bergantian menatap Jaehyung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau lelaki pirang menyebalkan di lift waktu itu!" Pekik Wonpil lagi.

"Eh?"

..

..

..


	3. Chapter 3 : Uji Nyali, Astma dan kelinci

..

..

..

Wonpil meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sesekali ia melirik Jaehyung dengan perasaan tidak enak, pasalnya ia sudah melakukan suatu hal yang kurang sopan pada teman sekamarnya.

"Lelaki menyebalkan? Hyung bisa ulangi?"

"Seungmin!"

"Pffttt!"

"Jadi kalian sebenarnya sudah pernah bertemu tetapi secara tidak sengaja? Wah menarik sekali hyung, jangan-jangan kalian berjodoh!" perkataan Hyunjin yang sangat nonsense itu membuat semua mata menatap malas padanya.

Terutama Wonpil dan Jaehyung.

"Apa?" seru Hyunjin tidak terima.

"Sudah-sudah! Makan saja! Mentang-mentang Sungjin tidak ada kalian seenaknya berbuat keributa."

Hyunjin dan Seungmin terdiam lalu kembali menikmati makan malam mereka.

Berbeda dengan Wonpil yang hanya memainkan makanannya di atas piring dan sesekali melirik Jaehyung yang duduk di seberangnya..

..

"Tau tidak, tadi aku melihat Wonpil hyung di sana.."

"Huh?"

Hyunjin dan Younghyun yang duduk di sisinya menatap Seungmin.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, tadi Wonpil hyung ada di sana.."

Wonpil yang Seungmin maksud melirik mereka bergantian dengan mengernyit bingung.

"Ya Seungmin! Di sana di mana?"

"YA di sana!"

Sekali lagi seluruh menatap ke arah Wonpil, bahkan Jaehyung yang sedang mengunyah ikut menatapnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana hyung?" Tanya Hyunjin.

"Aku tidak tau—"

"Tadi kau bilang seperti ada yang memanggilmu hyung, bagaimana sih?"

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan membahas hal-hal yang seperti itu lagi!"

Hyunjin melirik Younghyun, "Hyung takut ya?"

"Ti-tidak!" Younghyun buru-buru menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Younghyun terdiam tidak menjawab.

Sementara Wonpil menggigit bibirnya, jadi tempat yang dimaksud Seungmin itu adalah tempat yang tadi. Tapi memangnya kenapa dengan tempat itu?

"Hyung, hyung! Tau tidak, kalau tempat itu dulu…"

"Seungmin!" bentak Younghyun. "Cukup, makan saja makananmu!"

Seungmin hanya melirik Younghyun malas, "Jadi ya hyung.. dulu daerah sini masih bagian dari kampus.. bangunan yang sekarang itu adalah bangunan baru, dan…"

Wonpil mengangguk. Dan sepertinya hanya ia yang memperhatikan Seungmin. Atau mungkin karena hanya dia yang belum pernah mendengar kisahnya?

"Ada seorang mahasiswi yang manis dan periang. Tapi aku tidak tau pasti, itu hanyalah cerita turun temurun.. dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang tapi sialnya orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya dan berakhir.." Seungmin membentuk tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya. "Lelaki itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan itu membuat si mahasiswi frustasi dan.."

"Dan apa?"

"Dan hyung, ia bunuh diri, tubuhnya ditemukan tergantung di sana, di dekat tempat kau tersesat tadi." Lanjut Seungmin.

Mendengar itu membuat Wonpil sedikit murung, merasa kasihan pada si mahasiswi.

"Lalu sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berani ke sana hyung, karena gosipnya arwah gadis itu masih ada di sana, mengundang yang berhati lemah untuk menemaninya di sana." Tambah Seungmin

Wonpil memang bukanlah seorang yang pemberani, tetapi ia tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang seperti itu. Bukankah Tuhan menciptakan manusia sebagai manusia yang paling sempurna di dunia ini, maka menurut Wonpil tidak sepatutnya manusia takut pada hal yang seperti itu. Lagipula bukannya yang seharusnya manusia takuti itu adalah manusia yang lainnya?

"Hyung?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa hyung melamun?" Tanya Hyunjin, ia menatap Wonpil penasaran.

"A-aku, sejujurnya tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang seperti itu." Ucap Wonpil pelan.

"Woaahhh?" Hyunjin bertepuk tangan heboh mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama." Younghyun berkata dengan nada suara yang menyindir, matanya melirik Jaehyung yang tampak acuh dan sedang menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak percaya?"

Wonpil melirik Seungmin, "A-aku hanya tidak percaya saja.."

Seungmin menatapnya usil, "Kalau memang seperti itu, hyung mau tidak kembali ke sana?" katanya dengan nada menantang.

"SEUNGMIN!" bentak Younghyun.

Wonpil menghela nafas, "Ti-tidak apa, aku akan mencobanya." Ucapnya ragu, bukan karena takut, tetapi lebih kepada..Wonpil tidak mau dianggap sok pemberani jika ia melakukannya.

"AAAHH! Lakukans aja bersama Jaehyung hyung! Bukannya dia juga tidak percaya pada hal-hal yang seperti itu." Seru Hyunjin bersemangat.

Jaehyung nyaris tersedak mendengarnya, lalu melirik Hyunjin malas.

Hyunjin melirik keduanya bersamaan. Wonpil yang terlihat canggung, dan Jaehyung yang kelewat cuek.. apa benar mereka bisa?

"A-aku sih tidak masalah." Desah Wonpil, matanya melirik Jaehyung di seberangnya, yang tanpa ia ketahui juga dengan menatapnya, mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat, saling mencari kesungguhan.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Seungmin pada Jaehyung.

Pertanyaan Seungmin itu membuat Jaehyung menoleh padanya, memutus tatapannya dengan Wonpil, yang entah mengapa membuat Wonpil kecewa.

Jaehyung mendesah berat, "Terserah." Jawabnya singkat.

..

..

..

Saat sadar, Wonpil sudah memegang senter dan berjalan di belakang Jaehyung, seorang yang tidak ia sangka-sangka akan bersamanya di sini sekarang, dengan jaket tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ayo cepat." Ajak Jaehyung saat mereka sudah berbelak ke arah kiri dan mulai melewati jalan setapak.

Wonpil hanya mengangguk sebelum menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Jaehyung yang berjalan di depannya karena jalan setapak itu tidak muat untuk mereka berjalan beriringan.

Melakukan uji nyali seperti ini bukanlah hal tergila yang pernah Jaehyung lakukan, karena masih ada banyak hal gila lainnya yang pernah ia lakukan. Tetapi hal yang paling gila baginya adalah; di sini bersama Wonpilm teman sekamarnya yang bahkan mereka belum berkenalan secara formal.

..

"Kau mencium itu?" Wonpil bertanya, kepada dirinya sendiri. Untuk terhindar dari rasa bosan karena Jaehyung yang berjalan di depannya terus saja terdiam.

Tapi tidak disangka, Jaehyung memperlambat langkahnya, membuat Wonpil memekik tertahan karena gerakan Jaehyung itu membuatnya nyaris menabrak punggungnya.

Sejujurnya Jaehyung juga mencium bau itu, bau khas bunga yanghanya mekar di musim semi..

"Bau apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tau.

"hah?"

"Bau apa?" ulang Jaehyung.

"Tercium seperti bunga sedap malam, tapi jelas itu bukan." Jawab Wonpil setengah bergumam.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Jaehyung lagi.

"Aku hanya menebaknya." Sahut Wonpil.

Lalu Jaehyung kembali mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau memusinginya lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya tebakan Wonpil itu tidak seratus persen salah, tapi sejujurnya Jaehyung penasaran, dari mana Wonpil bisa mencium aroma itu juga?

Sementara Wonpil, setiap angin berhembus ia kan menghirup udara dalam-dalam karena hembusan angin membawa wangi bunga itu yang menyegarkan paru-parunya.

Jaehyung memperkirakan jika kurang lebih dua ratus meter mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Dan tidak menemukan satupun makhluk yang menjadi cerita Seungmin tadi. Meskipun jujur saja suasana di sana begitu lengang dan sepi, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Cahaya pucat bulan di langit menyinari mereka meskipun terhalang rimbunnya dedaunan pepohonan yang ada di sana. Suara binatang malam terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi semua itu memanglah suasana khas malam hari di hutankan? Jadi untuk apa dijadikan alasan menakutkan?

Tapi lagi-lagi Jaehyung menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. "Itu bukan sedap malam..itu pohon buah persik." Gumamnya.

"Huh?"

Wonpil tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia terkejut karena lagi-lagi nyaris menabrak punggung Jaehyung, dan juga karena…

Sepuluh meter di depan mereka ada sebuah rumah kaca yang tidak terurus dan di sampingnya ada sebuah pohon yang tingginya mencapai atap bangunan dan sedang memekarkan bunga yang semerbak.

"Wo-wooaaahh?"

Wonpil terpaku di tempatnya, meskipun cahaya bulan yang menyinari pohon itu membuat bunga yang semestinya berwarna ungu lembut itu menjadi pucat, tapi tetap saja Wonpil merasa takjub..

"Ayo!"

Jaehyung mengajaknya mendekati bangunan kaca di depan mereka, jujur saja suasana begitu mencekam, tapi Wonpil terlanjur terpesona pada kelopak-kelopak bunga buah persik itu, membawa aroma semerbak..

'_gussssraaaakkk_!'

Sikap tubuh Jaehyung menjadi siaga karena suara itu, sementra Wonpil kembali dari keterpesonaannya pada pohon itu dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkram kuat ujung jaket Jaehyung yang menatapnya datar.

"Mungkin itu hanya binatang malam.."

"Siapa di sana?"

"Sial!" Jaehyung mengumpat.

Wonpil baru berniat untuk menjangkau tangan Jaehyung, tetapi sebelum niat itu terealisasikan Jaehyunglah yang lebih dulu menarik tangannya, ralat, mencengkram kuat tanganya sembari membawa, setengah menyeret Wonpil untuk berlari dari sana.

Wonpil tercengang, ia bahkan beberapa kali harus tersandung kakinya sendiri karena perlakukan Jaehyung itu.

"Sial! Gunakan kakimu sebagaimana mestinya!" geram Jaehyung.

Sementara seseorang di belakang mereka juga berlari mengejar mereka.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Lari saja dulu!"

"Ugh!"

Wonpil terus berlari, tetap mencoba sekuat tenaga menyeimbangi langkah Jaehyung di depannya, sesekali ia melirik pada tangannya yang digenggam Jaehyung.. membuat pipinya terasa panas. Kenapa juga pipinya harus memanas? Tidak! Wonpil menggeleng kuat mengnyahkan pikirannya itu.

"Berhenti!"

Dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu pada lututnya, Wonpil menunduk mengatur nafas. Sial, tadi itu benar-benar olahraga malam yang melelahkan. Ia lalu mendongak menatap Jaehyung yang terduduk di sampingnya, nafas pemuda itu terdengar sangat berat dan ribut seperti..

"Ya Tuhan!" Wonpil memekik dan segera berjongkok di hadapan Jaehyung yang terlihat susah bernafas, nafasnya terdengar putus-putus, Wonpil tau itu adalah penyakit astma, karena seorang sepupunya juga memiliki riwayat penyakit itu.

"Kau ti-tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wonpil panik ketika Jaehyung merebahkan tubuhnya berbaring terlentang di atas tanah. Nafasnya semakin terdengar berat.

Jaehyung mengangguk.

Sial. Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?

Jaehyung sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi kau." Rasanya Wonpil semakin panik, dan tanpa disadarinya ia mencengkram tangan Jaehyung.

"Ja-jangan panik. I-ini hanya gejala ringan."

"Sial, bagaimana aku bisa tidak panik?"

Melihat Wonpil yang benar-benar panik, Jaehyung membalas remasan tangan Wonpil pada tangannya. "Jangan panik."

Rasanya Wonpil sudah akan menangis, tapi ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya, mengontrol air matanya agar tidak jatuh mengalir, Jaehyung yang memintanya untuk tidak panik, baiklah itu permintaanya Jaehyung sendiri.

Atau mungkin Wonpil hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak gila-gilaan di rongga dadanya.

..

..

..

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian bertemu hantu perempuan itu?" Seungmin menanyai mereka begitu mereka memasuki pintu asrama.

Semua penghuni tampak berkumpul di sana menunggu mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"

"Tentu saja tidak Seungmin, jika bertemu hantu itu mereka tidak akan kembali.." Younghyun menyahuti sinis.

"Aku curiga mereka tidak ke sana, maksudku—" Hyunjin menimpali.

"Tidak ada hantu! Oke!"

"Heeehhhh?"

Semua mata melirik Jaehyung yang kembali berbalik dari tangga, ia sudah berniat naik ke kamarnya tadi.

"Y-ya.. tidak ada hantu! Kalian hanya ditakutkan oleh pikiran kalian—"

Wonpil ditahan di ruang tamu untuk bercerita, sementara Jaehyung kembali ke kamar tanpa satupun yang menahannya. Wonpil menceritakan semuanya, bahkan saat seseorang mengejar mereka, kecuali tentang pohon buah persik yang sedang berbunga dan juga Jaehyung yang memegang tangannya.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang namanya hantu!" Wonpil menyudahi ceritanya dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

Saat Wonpil kembali ke kamar, Jaehyung sudah berganti menggunakan baju tidur, ia sedang duduk di hadapan kursi, menatapi akuarium kecilnya.

Suasana kembali terasa canggung, seolah tadi tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara keduanya tadi.

Dan Wonpil memaklum itu.

Jaehyung memiliki riwayat penyakit astma, dan Wonpil memahaminya jika Jaehyung ingin merahasiakannya dari yang lain, lagipula bukan hak Wonpil untuk memberitahu yang lain mengenai penyakit Jaehyung.

Wonpil mengambil pakaian dari dalam kopernya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dan menyikat gigi.

Setelah berjanji akan membereskan barangnya besok pada dirinya sendiri, Wonpil menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan wajah menghadap bantal. Rasa lelah mendominasi sehingga saat kepalanya menemukan bantal, kantuk langsung membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"Malam Jaehyung." Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

"Malam.."

Melewatkan balasan Jaehyung untuknya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Jika pagi hari pertamanya Wonpil dibangunkan oleh teriakan membahana Hyunjin, maka pagi ini yang membangunkannya adalah;

'JOHAMNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA..'

Oh my god!

Wonpil mendadak mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk tinggal di sini.

"SEEUUUNGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Wonpil hanya menghela nafasnya berat sebelum menyingkap selimut, untung saja ia ada kelas pagi ini.

Setelah berpakaian rapih dan menyiapkan barang yang hendak ia bawa, Wonpil melirik Jaehyung masih tertidur di kasurnya.. Wonpil belum tau jadwal teman sekamarnya itu, jadi Wonpil memilih utntuk membiarkannya saja. Ia hanya mencari aman.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya, Wonpil kembali meletakkan sebungkus sandwich dan sekotak susu di meja Jaehyung dan berjanji pada dirinya untuk membeli lebih banyak sandwich dan susu kotak nanti.

Saat sampai di ujung tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Dowoon yang sudah hendak meninggalkan rumah, keduanya hanya saling melempar senyum canggung, sebelum Wonpil menghilang ke dapur sementara Dowoon menghilang di balik pintu setelah mengenakan sepatunya.

..

Wonpil memiliki kelas pagi dan di siang hari, setelah itu ia kosong dan setelah memikirkan kegiatan apa yang akan ia lakukan… terbersit dipikirannya untuk kembali menyusuri jalanan setapak itu dan mendatangi rumah kaca yang tidak terawat yang di sana.

Jujur saja Wonpil penasaran, kenapa bisa bangunan itu ada di sana dan kenapa… Dosen yang meninggalkan ruangan perkuliahan menyadarkan Wonpil.

"Kau masih ada kelas hari ini?"

Nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya, Wonpil berbalik menghadap si pemilik suara,oh..itu Sungjin.

Wonpil menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak ada, "Aku akan kembali saja ke rumah."

Bohong.

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi."

Sungjin pamit dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Wonpil terdiam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan setelah membereskan barang-barangnya

Setelah meninggalkan lingkungan kampus, Wonpil dengan sadar mengambil jalan berbeda untuk kembali pulang.

Langit masih terang saat ia berdiri dengan gugup di depan jalan setapak itu, tangannya sedikit berkeringat, tapi ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk terus berjalan melewatinya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, pemandangan yang seharusnya ia nikmati semalam baru benar-benar bisa nikmati sekarang.

Segerombolan bunga-bunga buah persik yang bermekaran berwarna ungu lembut membuat matanya berbinar, kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan di bawahnya memberi warna ungu pada tanah di bawahnya, tetapi sesungguhnya bukan pohon buah persik itu yang menjadi tujuannyam melainkan rumah kaca yang tidak terawat itu.

Bunyi engsel pintu yang berkarat menggema saat Wonpil mencoba untuk membuka pintu kaca yang sudah retak di beberapa bagian.

Wonpil menebak-nebak di kepalanya, mungkin seharusnya rumah kaca itu adalah rumah dari berbagai macam bunga yang di tanam entah oleh siapa.

Wonpil bisa menebaknya dari pot-pot yang berderet rapih meskipun terdapat bebrapa yang sudah pecah dan ada sudah ditumbuhi banyak rumput liar serta lumut. Ada juga bunga-bunga angrek yang sedang mekar di antara rumput-rumput yang tumbuh subur.

Wonpil berniat untuk berjalan masuk lebih jauh, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu yang terdengar seperti suara rintihan?

Tapi tunggu..itu bukan suara rintihan..

Wonpil semakin berani berjalan masuk, lalu menghentikan langkahnya melihat segumpulan bulu yang meringkuk di atas sebuah kain, "Wooaaahh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Eh?"

"Kubilang apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wonpil berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Dowoon berdiri di depan pintu.

"A-aku.."

"Minggir!"

Dengan wajah memberengut Wonpil menyingkir dan memberikan Dowoon ruang untuk berjongkok di depan benda berbulu yang Wonpil lihat tadi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Wonpil.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Wonpil ikut berjongkok di samping Dowoon yang mengusap benda berbulu di depannya, memunculkan telinga panjang yang lebar dan dipenuhi bulu seputih kapas.

"ini kelincimu? Kau yang memeliharanya? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke rumah?" Wonpil meletakkan tangannya di pundak Dowoon, sebagai tumpuan.

Tetapi Dowoon mendelik padanya, "jangan menyentuhku!" katanya judes.

"Eh? Ma-maaf.."

Wonpil buru-buru menarik tangannya. "Ayo bawa mereka ke rumah."

Mereka? Karena bukan hanya satu, melainkan ada total sepuluh kelinci,satu induk dan Sembilan anaknya.

"mereka bukan milikku."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga menemukannya di sini."

"Tunggu sebentar.. orang yang mengejar kami semalam adalah kau?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Aku mencoba memanggil nama kalian tapi kalian berlari kencang."

"O-oh?" Wonpil menggaruk tengkuknya tengsin, kalau begitu untuk apa ia berlari semalam?

"Ja-jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membawanya atau tidak?"

Dowoon terlihat berpikir, "Kita membutuhkan beberapa kotak kurasa."

"Ayo mencarinya.. eh Jaehyung?"

Jaehyung juga ada di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu menatap datar Wonpil dan Dowoon. Diam-diam ia mengikuti Wonpil tadi.

..

..

..

Sungjin mengerutkan keningnya, setengah kesal setengah bingung.

"JAdi penghuni tempat ini akan bertambah?" Tanya Hyunjin sembari melongokka kepalanya ke dalam kotak yang Dowoon pegang.

"Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sembilan Hyunjin!" Seungming di sisinya menyahuti riang.

Lalu mereka berhigh five, terlihat lebih kompak dibanding biasanya.

Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat Sungjin bingung itu..bagaimana bisa Jaehyung dan Dowoon datang bersama-sama dengan mambawa masing-masing satu kotak berisi kelinci?

Tapi lain Dowoon dan Jaehyung lain juga Wonpil yang memegang sebuah kotak dengan cengiran kelewat lebar di wajahnya.

"Hehehehe."

"Aku tidak butuh hehehe-mu!" Sungjin berucap dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

"Hyung, hyung! Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

Baik Hyunjin dan Seungmin mengerumuni Wonpil dan melongok ke dalam kotak yang dipegang olehnya, mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh induk kelinci yang ada di dalam kotak Wonpil.

Wonpil melirik Dowoon, membuat Hyunjin dan Seungmin mengikutinya.

"Oh? Yang benar saja Hyung!"

"Serius?"

Wonpil mengangguk.

"Unbelievable!"

"Tapi tetap saja.."

"Hyuuuuunng!"

"Kalian tau apa yang lebih menyeramkan dari sekumpulan kelinci? Hantu. Jadi Sungjin, izinkan kelinci itu tinggal di sini."

Mendengar rengekan kedua sepupunya dan perkataan nonsense Younghyun tadi, Sungjin hanya menghela nafas, "Baik.. letakkan saja mereka di taman belakang."

..

..

..

Setelah meletakkan kelinci-kelinci di tempat yang Sungjin maksudkan dan memberi mereka beberapa helai daun selada dan sayuran yang ada di kulkas, Wonpil kembali ke kamar, membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan melangkah masuk sama perlahannya dengan ia membuka pintu.

Wonpil takut jika Jaehyung sedang istirahat, tapi ternyata Jaehyung sedang duduk dikursinya, sudah berganti dengan baju rumah yang nyaman; memperhatikan akuariumnya dalam diam.

Wonpil berdehem kecil, meletakkan barang bawaannya meja lalu memilih baju yang nyaman untuk ia kenakan.

Setelah mengganti bajunya, Wonpil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, mengulang kembali apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini di dalam kepalanya, lalu menoleh menatap punggung Jaehyung..

Sebenarnya masih tidak percaya jika teman sekamarnya yang cuek itu mengikutinya ke rumah kaca tadi siang..

"Jaehyung?"

"Hmmm?"

Wonpil menghela nafas, niatnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih hanya menggantung di lidahnya. "Tidak jadi." Katanya pelan.

"Satu kelinci yang paling kecil begitu lemah karena—"

"Eung! Aku tau, aku sudah memindahkannya ke dalam kotak yang terpisan sendiri."

Jaehyung tidak menyahuti lagi.

Wonpil juga tidak memaksa Jaehyung untuk berbicara banyak, ia lebih memilih untuk membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Jaehyung. Rasa kantuk mendominasi setelah itu, Wonpil memejamkan mata dan tertidur hingga melewatkan makan malam.

..

..

..


	4. Chapter 4 : Bongsai dan Pertengkaran

..

..

..

Pagi itu berbeda dari biasanya. Wonpil terbangun bukan karena suara teriakan Hyunjin ataupun musik Seungmin yang memekakakkan telinga dan tidak hanya itu, Jaehyung juga sudah tidak ada di kamar. Ia ada kelas hari ini, tapi tidak masalah ia masih memiliki banyak untuk bersiap.

Saat menuju dapur, ia melihat Seungmin dan Hyunjin duduk saling bersebelahan dengan kepala tertunduk, di hadapan Sungjin.

"Sekali-kali pulanglah ke rumah." Begitu yang Sungjin katakan. Wonpil hanya mencuri dengar.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Ibumu cemas Hyunjin. Di sini hyung tidak bisa selalu mengawasi kalian, kalian kebanyakan bermainkan?"

Kedua remaja itu terdiam di tempatnya, tidak mengelak tidak juga mengiyakan.

Tidak mau mencampuri urusan keluarga itu Wonpil bergegas mengambil botol minumnya dan mengisinya dengan air lalu beranjak dari sana, melupakan lembaran kertas tugasnya di atas konter dapur.

..

..

..

Sial, sial,sial.. di mana ia melupakannya?

Wonpil sudah memeriksa semua kantung ranselnya, tapi lembar kertas tugasnya itu tidak ada.. ditambah lima menit lagi kelas dimulai itu.. berarti kiamat bagi Wonpil..

"Kau kenapa sih?" Melihat Wonpil yang gelisah Younghyun angkat suara.

"Huweee. Younghyun aku lupa di mana meletakkan tugasku."

"Hah?"

Tapi di antara kepanikannya, pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba membawa Jaehyung yang masuk dengan kedua tangan tenggelam ke dalam saku jeans yang ia kenakan, ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa.. tapi ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju Wonpil.

Ia dengan jelas menghela nafasnya sebelum meletakkan selembar kertas yang terlipat; lembar tugas Wonpil yang tertinggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kaukan tidak ada.."

Jaehyung melirik Younghyun malas, "Kau melupakannya di dapur." Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Wonpil tertegun..benar tadi pasti ia melupakannya tadi saat mengisi botol air minumnya.

"Jaehyung, terima kasih!"

Tapi Jaehyung tidak memberi respon apapun.

Sementara Younghyun masih terdiam, masih kaget.. karena benarkah itu Jaehyung? Park Jaehyung yang itu?

Younghyun sungguh ingin membalasnya lebih lanjut dengan Wonpil, tapi Younghyun harus membatalkannya karena dosen kuliahnya sudah berjalan memasuki ruangan.

..

..

..

Setelah kelasnya usai, Wonpil memilih untuk segera kembali ke rumah. Ia harus mengecek kesupuluh kelinci mereka yang ada di sana. Lagipula Wonpil merasa kalau hari ini begitu melelahkan dan membuat frustasi.. untung saja tadi ada Jaehyung..jika tidak habis sudah.. Wonpil benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Permisi?"

Wonpil terlonjak kaget, ia memegangi dadanya karena merasa jantungnya seolah melompat keluar, "y-ya?"

Seorang kurir berdiri di depan rumah dengan sebuah paket besar di dekat kakinya.

"Ada kiriman, untuk Park Jaehyung?"

"Oo-oh, dia teman sekamarku."

"Bagus."

"Apa ini?"

"Mmm, sebuah paket?"

"Aku tau, tapi bisa bisa membantuku membawa—Jaehyung! Ada paket untukmu!"

Sang kurir pamit setelah sang pemilik paket datang.

"Apa kau bisa membawanya sendiri.

"Ya."

Paket itu cukup besar di bungkus kertas cokelat polos dengan alamat yang tertulis dengan menggunakan huruf kanji, oh? Jepang?

Tetapi meskpiun besar sepertinya Jaehyung tidak kesulitan membawa benda itu. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar, Wonpil yang berjalan di belakang Jaehyung segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jaehyung masuk terlebih dulu.

Setelah membaca catatan yang tertempel di paket itu, Jaehyung meletakkannya begitu saja, seolah tidak peduli lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya, tidak lagi peduli pada paketnya.

Wonpil yang melihat itu membuat dirinya penasaran, ia melirik catatan itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa membaca kanji, demi Tuhan! Jika itu adalah hanja mungkin ia masih bisa membacanya, tapi—

"Kau tidak berniat membuka paketmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Biarkan saja di situ."

Wonpil menggigit bibirnya, dengan ukuran paket yang besar seperti itu dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai tentu saja menghalangi jalan.

"Tapi benda ini menghalangi jalan—"

"Ck, lakukan apa saja. Mau kau buang pun terserah." Lalu Jaehyung berbalik membelakangi Wonpil.

Wonpil mencibir kecil, dasar. Selain dingin Jaehyung itu juga ternyata kasar.

Tabahkan hati Wonpil untuk sekamar dengannya ya Tuhan.

Setelah meletakkan ranselnya, Wonpil membongkar lacinya mencari gunting. Tapi tidak menemukannya, ia melirik pada meja belajar Jaehyung, di sana ada sebuah gunting—

"Jaehyung?"

"Apalagi?"

"Bisa aku pinjam gunting—"

"Tidak!"

Wonpil cemberut. Lidahnya terjulur pada Jaehyung yang masih membelakanginya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan menuju kamar Younghyun mencari gunting.

Sekembalinya ia di kamar Jaehyung tetap saja pada posisinya; menghadap tembok dengan baju yang belum berganti.

Wonpil berjongkok di dekat paket itu dan mencoba membukanya, ia menyimpan catatan yang tertempel di sana dan membuat janji pada dirinya untuk minta pertolongan pada Sungjin untuk mengartikannya.

Wonpil menggunting pembungkusnya dengan sembarang, lagipula sang pemilik sudah menyerahkannya pada Wonpil.

Lalu ia terbelalak kagum melihat isi dari paket itu; sebuah tanaman bongsai kecil di dalam pot batu berwarna cokelat tua. Ukurannya memang kecil, tapi Wonpil yakin jika umur tanaman itu pasti sudah tua. Dan harganya juga pasti sangat mahal—

Mata Wonpil berbinar, ia terus-terus memandangnya. Ukurannya yang kecil pas untuk di letakkan di atas mejanya, tapi Wonpil cemberut, tanaman itu milik Jaehyung, bukan miliknya.

"Jaehyung?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau serius ingin membuangnya."

"Eung."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku memiliknya? Tanaman indah ini—"

Jaehyung buru-buru mengubah posisinya, ia duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Wonpil. Ia menggerutu nyaring saat melihat tanaman itu di tangan Wonpil. "Lakukan saja semaumu, kau mau membuangnya, menyimpannya, hanya jangan sampai aku melihatnya, aku pasti akan membuangnya."

Wonpil mencibir (lagi), itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Jaehyung katakan, tetapi sayangnya itu adalah kalimat ancaman.

"O-oke."

Ke mana sih perginya Jaehyung yang tadi siang?

..

..

..

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Younghyun memperhatikan Wonpil yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya bukannya malah memindahkan isinya ke dalam perut.

Mengabaikan Younghyun Wonpil melirik Sungjin, "Apa benar sudah tidak ada kamar kosong lagi di sini?" Tanya Wonpil berbisik.

Sungjin mengangguk mantap, "kenapa? Jaehyung macam-macam ya padamu?"

Wonpil cemberut, macam-macam yang seperti apa yang ada di kepala anak itu? Tapi Wonpil menggeleng, "tidak."

"Lalu? Dia kasar?"

Wonpil hendak mengangguk tapi membatalkannya, Wonpil masih bisa sabar dengan sikap acuh, dingin dan kasar Jaehyung, tapi—Wonpil mencari kamar kosong agar; tanaman bongsai di mejanya tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jaehyung sehingga Jaehyung tidak membuangnya dan tanaman itu aman bersamanya, tapi ia memilih untuk menggeleng dengan singkat.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan nyawa—"

"apa sih?"

Wonpil menghela nafasnya, "tadi Jaehyung mendapatkan paket yang berisi—"

"Tanaman bongsai?"

Wonpil terbelalak. "Kalian tau?"

"Eung, hampir tiap bulan ia mendapatkan paket seperti itu, tapi Jaehyung selalu meminta kami membuangnya."

Mata Wonpil melotot kaget karenanya..selain acuh, dingin dan kasar Jaehyung itu ternyata adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Dasar. Bagaimana bisa dia membuang tanaman cantik seperti itu?

"Tapi tenang saja hyung, kami tidak membuangnya, kami memberinya ke anak-anak pertanian."

"Oh?"

"Kapan-kapan kau bisa pergi melihatnya ke lab mereka."

Wonpil mengangguk, "Dan Younghyun!"

"Hnng?"

"Kau bisa membaca huruf kanji?"

"Bisa, mungkin sedikit.."

"Bisa tolong bacakan ini untukku?"

Younghyun menyambut selembar kertas bertuliskan kanji di atasnya, dahinya berkerut mencoba untuk membaca kanji tersebut, "tidak ada ada yang special sih , hanya penjelasan tetang tanaman bongsai yang tidak menghasilkan serbuk sari dan dari pengirim seseorang bernama Ryosuke."

Wonpil mengangguk-angguk paham, ternyata bukan sesuatu yang penting, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonpil berteriak nyaris histeris, sekembalinya ia ke kamar sehabis makan malam ia melihat Jaehyung di tangga membawa pot berisi tanaman bongsai miliknya. Kepala Wonpil langsung mencerna itu sebagai; Jaehyung akan membuang pot tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Kemarikan!" Wonpil menyambar pot di tangan Jaehyung dan memeluknya erat di depan dada.

"Apa-apaan kau Wonpil?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?"

Jaehyung tersenyum mencibir, "Kemarikan potnya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kemarikan!"

"Tidak mau! Kau sudah memberinya padaku!"

"Kapan aku memberinya?"

"Kau bilang 'lakukan apa saja padanya' jadi sekarang tanaman ini milikku."

"Benar aku mengatakannya, tapi seingatku aku juga mengatakan jangan sampai aku melihat—

"Kau hanya jangan melihatnya!" Wonpil melotot pada Jaehyung.

"Bagaimana aku tidak melihatnya jika benda itu ada di kamarku!" Jaehyung masih tidak ingin mengalah.

"Tapi itu kamarku juga!" Wonpil membela diri.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk tidur di sana?"

Wonpil terdiam. Ia benar-benar merasa tertohok. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis. Ia menarik nafasnya mencoba menahan tangis. Sabar Wonpil, kau harus sabar.. dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis Wonpil memberikan kembali pot di tangannya pada Jaehyung, "kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan." Lalu berbalik menuruni tangga, pergi dari hadapan Jaehyung.

Malam itu Wonpil tidak kembali ke kamar, tapi Jaehyung tau jika anak itu tidur di kamar Younghyun. Jaehyung berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tetapi otaknnya justru memikirkannya terus, ia bahkan tidak tidur, hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas ranjangnya. Mata terus-terusan melirik ke atas mejanya bergantian melirik ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjangnya.

Pot cokelat dengan tanaman bongsai di atasnya masih tersimpan manis di atas meja belajar.

..

..

..

Ini adalah hari minggu kedua Wonpil di rumah, sekaligus menjadi hari ketiga dirinya tidak kamar. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu menunggu Jaehyung untuk meninggalkan kamar baru ia berani masuk kamar untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil beberapa barang yang ia perlukan.

Hari ini Younghyun terlihat bersemangat, ia bahkan bangun lebih dulu dari Wonpil yang mana saat itu matahari saja belum memunculkan dirinya. Younghyun mengatakan jika ia akan ikut bakti social kampus, dan Wonpil hanya memperhatikan Younghyun yang bergerak lincah mengumpulkan barang yang akan dia bawa. Sementara dirinya sendiri, ia menunggu Jaehyung untuk meninggalkan kamar, karena dari informasi yang Wonpil dapatkan dari Younghyun bahwa Jaehyung akan pergi untuk kerja sambilan pada pukul tujuh pagi di hari minggu.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan kemana-mana." Kata Wonpil murung.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Tapi entahlah, aku ingin bermain bola juga di lapangan kampus."

Wonpil menggeleng. Jujur saja punggungnya sakit karena harus berbagi tempat tidur kecil bersama Younghyun beberapa malam ini, rasanya ia hanya ingin tidur di kasurnya sendiri hingga malam nanti.

"Ya sudah, tapi biasanya kampus akan sepi di hari minggu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Wonpil menggeleng lagi.

"Baiklah. Selamat istirahat."

Setelah Younghyun meninggalkan kamar, Wonpil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur..tinggal beberapa menit lagi pukul tujuh dan itu artinya Jaehyung akan meninggalkan kamar.

..

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Sungjin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaehyung dengan tangan di pinggang. Ia sudah mendengarnya, jika Jaehyung dan Wonpil berkelahi entah karena alasan apa dan Wonpil berakhir di tidur bersama Younghyun. Tapi Sungjin yakin jika bukan Wonpil yang memulai semuanya.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu keingannya sendiri, ok!"

Sungjin menghela nafasnya, "dengar, aku amat sangat minta tolong padamu bersikap baiklah padanya, kalaupun kau tidak bisa, tolong acuhkan saja dia!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengacuhkannya? Dia selalu saja—_menyita perhatianku" _ benar kalau dipikir-pikir Jaehyung adalah juara dalam hal mengacuhkan orang lain. Tapi sangat berbeda kepada Wonpil, segala yang dilakukannya mungkin, hanya mungkin, dan sangat sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"—hyung? Jaehyung? Dia selalu apa?"

"Ahh, _molla_! Aku mau pergi bekerja!"

Sungjin hanya menghela nafasnya saat Jaehyung melewatinya begitu saja, anak itu bahkan dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Sungjin kasar.

..

..

..

Matahari bersinar hangat di langit, Jaehyung yang berbaring di atas rerumputan tanah lapang menatapnya dari sela-sela jemari. Sinar hangat matahari yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling ia sukai di musim semi. Mungkin, mungkin saja di dunia ini Jaehyung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sangat membenci musim semi. Musim di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran dan menimbulkan serbuk sari yang membuat nafasnya menjadi sesak, musim yang membuat mimpinya menjadi seorang florist hancur berantakan.

Musim yang juga membuatnya berpisah dengan orang yang selalu ia banggakan.

Paru-paru Jaehyung memiliki alergi yang berlebihan terhadap serbuk bunga, bukan alergi biasa yang membuatmu selalu membersit, bahkan lebih parah dari sekedar membersit, nafasnya akan menjadi sesak lalu astmanya pun kambuh jika ia berada di sekitar bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran yang melepaskan serbuk sari, ah..benar-benar sial.

Tapi diluar semua itu, Jaehyung sangat menyukai cahaya hangat matahari di musim semi, karena ia merasa kehangatannya itu mampu sampai ke paru-parunya yang bermasalah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga.. Jaehyung teringat pada tanaman bongsai yang—ahh sial! Kepalanya terkantuk apa saat ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang tanaman itu? Dan bicara soal tanaman itu, ia teringat pada Wonpil. Apa ia terlalu kelewatan? Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Jaehyung juga sih, anak itu terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Tapi meskipun seperti itu Jaehyung tetap berniat untuk membawa anak itu kembali tidur di kamar mereka, meskipun ia akan terus melihat pohon bongsai itu, tapi bukan berarti Jaehyung peduli.. ah, ia hanya tidak mau mendengar omelan Sungjin, itu saja!

Jujur saja, pohon bongsai itu, Jaehyung tidak membencinya, tetapi ia membenci sang pengirim yang mengirimkannya kepada Jaehyung karena sama seperti Wonpil, si pengirim itu terlalu mencampuri urusannya. Ah, sudahlah, Jaehyung tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi..

Dengan mata terpejam dan satu kaki yang menyilang, Jaehyung menikmati cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan wajah serta tubuhnya.

..

..

..

Langit sudah berwarna orange saat Wonpil meninggalkan rumah, benar kata Younghyun kampus di akhir pekan seperti ini benar-benar sepi.. hanya beberapa orang yang ia lihat sedang bermain basket di lapangan, juga beberapa yang berkeliaran di koridor.

Wonpil sendiri berniat bermain bola sebenarnya, setelah mendapatkan bola sepaknya Wonpil menuju lapangan, melakukan sedikit pemanasan sebelum menendang-nendang bola dengan kakinya, melakukan drible dengan kaki, meliuk melakukan trik dan segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang sepak bola. Setelah merasa cukup, ia meletakkan bola di tengah lapangan, menendannya menuju gawang, tetapi gagal.. Wonpil mendesah kecewa sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya berbaring di atas rumput.. menatap langit yang berwarna jingga dan cahaya matahari dari sela pepohonan lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tangan di kening

Saat membuka mata, siluet wajah seseorang menutupi penglihatannya, seseorang yang tidak mau ia temui dulu untuk sementara waktu, tapi—

"Hei Wonpil."

Apa dia baru saja menyebut namaku? Tanya Wonpil dalam hati, sama sekali tidak percaya sebenarnya.

"Ja-Jaehyung?"

Jaehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeser tubuhnya saat Wonpil memilih untuk duduk dan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana ia berjongkok di hadapan Wonpil, "Kembalilah ke kamar, oke?" katanya.

"Tidak mau!" tanpa berpikir Wonpil menjawab.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk kembali?"

"Aku tidak mau lagi diomeli oleh Sungjin."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak akan membuang tanaman itu."

Mata Wonpil berbinar mendengarnya, bahkan ia tersenyum, cerah dan hangat seperti matahari di musim semi, "Benarkah? Kau janji."

Jaehyung menarik nafasnya, "Iya, sekarang tanaman itu milikmu."

Senyum Wonpil semakin lebar, tulang pipinya tertarik, matanya menghilang, gusi dan giginya yg tersusun rapih menampakkan diri, telinganya bahkan memerah.. _What a Sunshine_..

"Bolehkah aku juga menyimpan beberapa batang bunga krisa.."

"Tidak!" Jaehyung menjawab datar.

"Kenapa Tidak?"

"Hanya tidak."

Wonpil kembali cemberut. Tetapi sisa-sisa rona yang tadi masih ada tergurat di wajahnya, _he is the sunshine, actually_..

"Kenapa tidak—" Wonpil terdiam, sesuatu tersirat di kepalanya, kenyataan bahwa astma yang diderita Jaehyung pasti akan bereaksi pada serbuk bunga, "Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu." Wonpil tersenyum getir, antara sedih karena tidak bisa meletakkan bunga krisan di kamar dan kenyataan bahwa Jaehyung sangat tidak cocok dengan musim semi karena keadaannya.

"Kutebak kau pasti sudah menyadarinya." Kata Jaehyung, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi ia meninggalkan Wonpil yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Wonpil menghela nafasnya berat.

Sebelum Jaehyung terlalu jauh dari lapangan, Wonpil berteriak "Sampai bertemu di kamar Jaehyung!" dan mendapatkan lambaian tangan dari Jaehyung yang tidak berbalik ataupun sekedar menghentikan langkahnya.

..

..

..


	5. Chapter 5 : Your Smile and First Kiss (:

..

..

..

"Jaehyung!"

Panggilan itu membuat Jaehyung berbalik dan melambai pada Seungwoo dan Eunwoo yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau anggota pengurus fakultaskan?" Eunwoo yang sampai lebih dulu bertanya.

"Mhmm?" seingat Jaehyung memang benar.

"besok, ikut rapat ya? Acara inaugurasi."

"okay, tapi.. Semua prodi?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"O-okay.."

"Mau pulang?"

Jaehyung mengangguk.

"Tidak mau ikut?" Seungwoo menawarinya tumpangan, tapi Jaehyung menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

Sebenarnya Jaehyung tidak berniat untuk menolak, tapi karena—ia melihat sosok Wonpil berjalan sendiri meninggalkan kampus, entah mengapa Jaehyung berkeinginan untuk menyusulnya dan berjalan bersama kembali ke rumah..

Tunggu.. Jaehyung melakukannya karena tidak mau Wonpil tersesat lagi oke, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Oke.. sampai bertemu besok."

Jaehyung mengangguk kecil, sampai Jaehyung ingat, kalau besok ia harus masuk kerja..

Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin masam saat ia hendak menyusul Wonpil, tapi langsung membatalkannya karena Wonpil sudah lebih dulu bersama Dowoon.

Ahh sial..

Tapi kenapa juga Jaehyung harus merasa kesal?

..

Wonpil sengaja memelankan langkahnya.

Sengaja menunggu Jaehyung yang tadi ia lihat di dekat gerbang, karena jika beruntung mungkin Jaehyung akan menyusulnya dan berjalan bersama menuju rumah bersama, tapi itu hanya jika Wonpil benar-benar beruntung.. tapi tentu saja,, _we talked about_ Park Jaehyung, Park Jaehyung yang itu.. seberuntung apapun Wonpil jika ia Park Jaehyung maka tetap saja..

Wonpil menghela nafasnya..kenapa sih.. Wonpil pikir sekembalinya ia ke kamar setelah Jaehyung bicara dengannya, hubunganya dengan Jaehyung akan setidaknya sedikit membaik, tapi anak itu tetap acuh padanya..meskipun roti lapis dan sekotak susu yang selalu ia letakkan di meja Jaehyung selalu raib, dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Wonpil bahkan menyisihkan uangnya untuk membeli itu.

"Hei!"

"_Oh my_.. kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf."

"Mau ke mana?"

Dowoon yang mengimbangi langkahnya menatapnya bingung, "Pulang ke rumah.."

"O-ohh.."

Wonpil sekali lagi berbalik menatap ke arah tempat Jaehyung berdiri, tapi Jaehyung sudah tidak ada di sana, membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

Wonpil menggeleng.

Lalu keduanya berjalan dalam diam dengan suasana yang mungkin sedikit canggung.

"Kau.."

"Kau.."

"Duluan saja.." Dowoon memberi Wonpil kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Sudah menemukan orang yang mau mengadopsi anak-anakmu?"

"Anak?"

"Eung." Wonpil mengangguk kecil.

"O-oh.." Dowoon tersenyum tipis saat menyadari 'anak' yang Wonpil maksud adalah sepuluh ekor kelinci yang mereka letakkan di taman belakang. Jadi sekarang ia adalah ayah kelinci? Lucu juga si Wonpil ini.

"Kau sudah menemukannya atau belum?"

Dowoon menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya, Karena sesungguhnya dibandingkan dirinya, Wonpillah yang lebih pantas untuk mendapat gelar 'ayah' dari makhluk berbulu lebat itu.

"Apa kau baru saja menyebutku ayah?"

"Hah?" Apa tadi Dowoon mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya? Dowoon buru-buru membuang muka, menghindari tatapan penasaran dari Wonpil padanya, "Tidak-tidak, lupakan saja."

"Oke.."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam, tetapi saat seharusnya mereka berbelok ke kiri hanya Wonpil yang berbelok ke kiri, karena Dowoon mengambil jalan lurus.

"Mau ke mana?"

Dowoon tidak menyahuti, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat satu tangannya tanpa berbalik.

..

..

..

"Hyung! Hyung!"

"Kemana saja? Kami menunggu sedari tadi."

"Ada apa?"

Wonpil baru saja tiba, tapi baik Hyunjin dan Seungmin sudah menghampiri dan langsung menariknya ke taman belakang, Wonpil bahkan belum sempat mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah.

"Hyung coba lihat, tadi sepulangku dari sekolah dan melihatnya dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.." Hyunjin menunjuk seekor kelinci yang ada di dalam kotak

"Eh?"

"Iya hyung, aku meletakkan selada pun dia tidak memakannya."

"Kalian tidak memegangnya?"

Hyunjin dan Seungmin saling pandang lalu menggeleng.

Wonpil mendesah, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya menusuk anak kelinci itu dengan telunjuknya. Tapi makhluk itu tidak bergerak. Wonpil sekali lagi mendesah saat sadar kalau anak kelinci itu sudah mati.

"Dia sudah mati." Desahnya pelan.

"Ini semua karenamu! Salahmu menjadi ayah yang tidak becus mengurus anak-anakmu!" Seungmin mendorong pundak Hyunjin pelan. Matanya mulai berair menahan tangis.

"Ke-kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau yang.."

Wonpil meninggalkan keduanya dengan memutar mata, seolah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..

"Aduh Seungmin! Kenapa memukulku! Sakit!"

"Salahmu! Salahmu! Salahmu!"

Belum genap sebulan Wonpil tinggal di sana, tapi sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hubungan kedua remaja itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Wonpil tidak memikirkan anak kelinci yang mati itu.. itu adalah anak kelinci yang Jaehyung katakan lemah..

..

..

..

Jaehyung tau ada yang salah, tapi apa itu tepatnya, ia tidak tau.. pasalnya Wonpil terus-terusan menghela nafsnya berat, pundaknya bahkan terlihat loyo.. bukan berarti Jaehyung memperhatikannya, oke! Jaehyung hanya merasa sedikit terganggu karena helaan berat anak itu.

Pertanyaan kenapa menggantung di mulutnya, tapi Jaehyung jelas menahan dirinya. Harus menahan dirinya… lagipula sejak kapan ia menjadi peduli?

Jaehyung kembali berusaha fokus pada tugasnya, saat lagi-lagi helaan nafas Wonpil terdengar..

"Demi Tuhan bisakah kau berhenti?" Jaehyung berbalik menatap Wonpil kesal, tapi ia harus menelah bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya saat berbalik dan mendapati Wonpil yang dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja menatapnya dengan mata berair..

Kenapa sih dengan anak itu? Dan kenapa juga Jaehyung harus peduli padanya?

"Jae, huweeee.."

"Pertama, namaku Jaehyung.. dan huwee? apa-apaan itu? Kau harusnya mengingat umurmu."

"Anak kelinci yang kau bilang lemah itu, mati."

Jaehyung terdiam, oh.. karena itu.

"Kau sudah menguburnya?"

Wonpil menggeleng.

"Lalu, kau apakan?"

"Sungjin mem-flusnya di toilet.."

Wonpil memang menjawabnya dengan suara pelan, amat sangat pelan, tapi Jaehyung tentu saja bisa mendengarnya..

"Pffftttt.." dan Jaehyung harus berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

..

..

..

"Mau ikut tidak?" Younghyun melongokkan kepalanya melewati pintu kamar Wonpil.

"Hmmm?"

"Ikut tidak?"

"Ke mana?"

Wonpil yang sabtu itu hanya bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya, bergerak dan duduk di tepinya menghadap langsung pada Younghyun yang sudah sepenuhnya memasuki kamar.

"Ikut saja!"

"Oke." Tanpa memikirkannya dua kali Wonpil menyetujui ajakan Younghyun.

Tidak tau saja jika Younghyun membawanya ke tempat yang seumur hidup tidak pernah ia injak sebelumnya.

..

"Younghyun ini tempat apa?"

Wonpil bahkan harus berteriak, karena demi apapun suaranya akan teredam suara musik yang berdentum nyaring.

"Menghibur diri, sudah kau diam saja."

Wonpil mengernyit tidak suka, tetapi tetap mengikuti Younghyun yang berjalan di depannya.

Suara dentuman musik, bau keringat, alcohol dan parfum yang bercampur menjadi satu jujur saja membuat Wonpil mual..

Younghyun berjalan ke arah bar di sudut ruangan, dan Wonpil tentu saja mengikutinya dengan patuh bahkan saat Younghyun memintanya untuk duduk di atas salah satu kursi tinggi yang ada disana, Wonpil tetap mematuhinya.

"Kau duduk saja di sini, tunggu aku jangan ke mana-mana."

Dan Wonpil lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh.

Penjaga bar itu seorang gadis, Wonpil memperhatikannya, dengan lincah ia meracik minuman para tamu yang bergantian datang memesan padanya. Tapi bukan itu, rak-rak minuman keras di belakangnya yang justru menjadi perhatian Wonpil.

"Sunmi, nuna, tolong jagakan dia untukku dan jangan memberinya alcohol! Beri dia cola saja."

Wonpil merengut pada Younghyun, memangnya Wonpil itu bocah dibawah umur?

Setelah Younghyun pergi, bartender yang dipanggil noona olehnya tadi itu benar-benar meletakkan segelas cola di hadapan Wonpil dan memberinya sebuah senyuman.

Lalu Wonpil hanya duduk di sana, terdiam menatapi si bartender yang berbicara dengannya tanpa ekspresi dan sesekali menyesap cola di depannya.

"So? Kau teman atau apanya Younghyun?"

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, anyway, aku baru melihatmu di sini."

Wonpil tersenyum canggung pada sang bartender, pasalnya ia berbicara dengan tangan tertumpu di meja bar dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja memamerkan dadanya.

"U-ugh, ya.. ini yang pertama."

"Darimana kau mengenal Younghyun?"

Wonpil tidak berniat untuk menjawab sebenarnya, maka dari itu ia melihat ke mana saja, asal tidak ke arah dada—

"Oh sudah mulai.."

"Hah?"

Sunmi mengangguk ke belakang melewati pundak Wonpil, Wonpil mau tidak mau memutar kursinya untuk berbalik menghadap ke arah mini panggung di belakangnya.

Wonpil tertegun, itu Jaehyung di atas panggung sedang duduk pada kursi dengan mic di tangan dan lampu sorot yang hanya tertuju padanya..

"Jaehyung penyanyi di sini, hanya tiap malam minggu sih, tapi fansnya lumayan banyak, karena suaranya begitu merdu."

"Hah?"

Suara Sunmi perlahan menjauh karena alunan musik mulai memenuhi ruangan..

Dan saat Jaehyung mulai bernyanyi..

Wonpil tertegun, apa benar dia Jaehyung? Park Jaehyung teman sekamarnya yang acuh itu?

..

..

..

Wonpil yakin seratus persen bahwa minuman yang diberikan Sunmi padanya itu adalah cola, tapi kenapa rasanya Wonpil menjadi mabuk? Tapi kemudian kenyataan menghantamnya, ia merasa mabuk jelas karena suara Jaehyung, karena ekspresinya yang begitu lembut, karena senyumannya, karena suaranya..

Padahal Wonpil sudah hampir satu bulan tinggal bersamanya bahkan tidur di kamar yang sama dengannya, tapi baru kali ini Wonpil melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Seandainya senyum itu ditujukan pada Wonpil.. matanya berkedip beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya Wonpil sadar jika Jaehyung benar-benar menatap kepadanya masih dengan senyum yang sama di bibirnya, rasanya seperti dunia di sekitar mereka memblur dan membisu, hanya Wonpil dengan wajah melongonya dan Jaehyung dengan senyum dan suaranya yang merdu.. dan entah mengapa Jaehyung terlihat semakin bercahaya di sana.

'_How could I ever describe the way I feel. Why should I even try when obvisiously all the words that I say seem to get in my way. Only wish I could say it with a hearbeat.._'

Wonpil melongo, tidak menyangka jika yang tadi itu terjadi. Benar-benar terjadi. Karena itulah Wonpil merasa dirinya mabuk, tapi begitu matanya melirik gelas cola yang tersisa setengah.. jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat, yang tadi itu, apa?

"Sunmi nuna, bisakah aku mendapatkan alcohol?"

Sunmi menatapnya curiga.

Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja Wonpil tidak terima, "Umurku benar-benar sudah legal!"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Segelas alcohol kemudian dan Wonpil langsung menenggaknya.

..

..

..

"Aku harus menemukan Younghyun dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Ugh sial.. maaf."

Dengan sedikit terhuyung Wonpil meninggalkan bar tempatnya duduk, ia benar-benar harus menemukan Younghyun sekarang. Dua gelas alcohol yang diminumnya sudah cukup membuatnya oleng dan memburamkan pikirannya.

"Hei, kalau jalan hati-hati!"

"Maaf!"

"Temukan Younghyun dan pergi dari sini." Wonpil terus mengulangnya diantara kesadarannya yang semakin menipis karena alcohol.

Wonpil menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Younghyun, tapi tidak, sejauh ia memandang hanya orang asing yang ia temukan, tapi ia justru menemukan Jaehyung sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang, temannya mungkin, tapi Wonpil tidak peduli. Masih dengan menjaga kesadarannya Wonpil mencari sosok Younghyun. Tidak pernah sekalipun di benaknya jika ia mendatangi tempat seperti ini apalagi sampai menenggak alcohol, semua itu karena Park Jaehyung. Bahkan bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya karena berkeliaran seorang diri di tempat seliar ini membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

Younghyun. Younghyun. Younghyun. Nah itu dia.

Wonpil tersenyum saat menemukan keberadaan Younghyun yang begitu dikenalinya tengah berdiri menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok dengan segelas minuman di tangan.

Mulut Wonpil terbuka hendak memanggilnya namun terhenti saat seorang pemuda, yang Wonpil yakini adalah Sungjin mendekati Younghyun menariknya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya panas, membuat Wonpil merona dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Tunggu tadi itu Younghyun dan Sungjin? Benar-benar mereka berdua? Wonpil tidak menyangka jika kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hah?"

Wonpil berbalik dan menemukan Jaehyung yang menatapnya heran.

"Ja-ja-Jaehyung?"

Sial. Kenapa juga Wonpil harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling ingin ia hindari saat ini.

"Ya. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku bersama Younghyun.. kau taukan Younghyun yang itu.."

"Tentu saja aku tau Younghyun yang mana. Kau kenapa? Kau mabuk?"

Ugh sial.

"Se-sedikit, mungkin. Ntahlah."

"Memangnya kau sudah legal?"

"Yak! Tentu saja aku sudah legal!" Wonpil histeris menyahuti pertanyaan Jaehyung. Enak saja seenaknya mengatakan kalau Wonpil itu..

Tunggu..

Apa benar dia Jaehyung? Jaehyung yang itu? Apa dia mengajaknya berbicara? Wonpil dengan mata memicing menatap Jaehyung curiga

"Kenapa tatapanmu itu?"

"Apa kau benar-benar Jaehyung?"

"Kau mabuk. Ayo pulang."

"Tidak! Kau pasti bukan Jaehyung, Jaehyung yang kukenal itu—" Wonpil terdiam sejenak.

"Jaehyung yang kau kenal itu kenapa?"

"Dia menyebalkan. Angkuh apalagi. Dan oh dia juga sangat Cuek. Ditambah Kasar dan tentu saja dia juga kejam."

Jaehyung mengulum senyumnya, tidak menyangka jika Wonpil akan berkata jujur seperti itu. "Seburuk itu?" tanyanya.

"Uhu!

"Oke, ayo pulang!"

"Tidak! Sebelum aku menemukan Younghyun.. eh tapi aku sudah menemukannya tadi."

Jaehyung hanya menghela nafasnya, "Lalu mana dia?"

"Entah, dia bersama Sungjin.. mereka berciuman. Karena itu aku meninggalkan mereka dan.."

"Dan?"

"Bertemu denganmu, aduh padahal aku benar-benar ingin menghindarimu."

Jaehyung memiringkan kepalanya, kali ini gilirannya untuk menatap Wonpil heran. "Kenapa?"

Wonpil mengerutkan keningnya, "apanya?"

"Kenapa kau mau menghindariku?"

"Eh? Aku mengatakannya? Bukannya tadi aku membahas Younghyun dan Sungjin yang berciuman? Ahh.. kau tidak taukan berciuman yang seperti ini.."

Wonpil benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, karena dengan sekali hentak ia menarik kaus yang dikenakan Jaehyung dan langsung menciumnya di bibir, hanya sebentar.. tapi cukup bagi Jaehyung untuk merasakan lembutnya permukaan bibir pemuda itu di atas bibirnya, cukup untuk menebak minuman apa yang Wonpil minum tadi..

"A-apa yang sudah kulakukan? Ya Tuhan! Itu ciuman pertamaku!"

Lalu Wonpil mulai terisak.

Apa-apaan?

Jaehyung kebingungan melihat Wonpil yang mabuk dengan mood yang berganti dengan begitu cepat dan tentu saja pusing sendiri memikirkan kenapa detak jantungnya sendiri juga berdetak gila-gilaan..

Ciuman itu..

Besok, Jaehyung tebak Wonpil pasti akan melupakannya.. tapi kenapa jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdetak seperti itu?

"Kau sudah gila! Ayo pulang!"

..

..

..

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Apalagi?"

Setelah dengan susah payah menyeret Wonpil kembali ke rumah, Jaehyung luar biasa lelah dan ia hanya butuh istirahat dan tentu saja butuh tidur.

"Aku belum menemukan Younghyun!"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Jaehyung acuh. Lebih baik ia memberikan makan ikannya dibandingkan meladeni Wonpil yang meracau karena mabuk.

Tapi tentu saja Wonpil tidak akan berhenti dan tentu saja juga Jaehyung terus meladeninya.

"Jaehyung?"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri."

"Aku bahkan bersamamu di kamar ini."

"Tapi aku tidur di kasur ini sendiri… Jaehyung.."

"Hmmm?"

"Aku rindu ibuku.."

1..2..3..

Jaehyung menghitung di dalam hatinya…

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ibuku. Hiks.."

Lalu suara isakan Wonpil mulai terdengar.

Jaehyung sekali lagi menghela nafasnya, dia benar-benar tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini dan menghibur seorang yang sedang dalam keadaan emotional karena pengaruh alcohol bukanlah dirinya, tapi karena orang itu adalah Wonpil..

Jaehyung tersentak, apa bedanya jika dia Wonpil atau bukan? Jaehyung tetaplah Jaehyung kan? Untuk apa juga ia peduli, ngomong-ngomong.

"Jaehyung.."

"Hmmm.. apalagi?"

"Untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu tadi? Kau membuat jantungku seperti melewatkan satu detakan. Kau harus tau kalau kau menakutiku dengan senyumanmu itu."

Jaehyung terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak tau mengapa ia tersenyum seperti tadi.. lalu kenyataan itu kembali menghantamnya, apa karena dia Wonpil? Jaehyung juga merasa heran pada dirinya, dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di sana tadi, mengapa matanya langsung menangkap sosok Wonpil? Kenapa juga jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan saat Wonpil menciumnya tadi, padahal anak itu jelas sedang mabuk.

Jaehyung beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan menghampiri Wonpil yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Wonpil yang langsung membuatnya menatap Jaehyung.

Jaehyung harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tersenyum seperti itu.."

"Kau aneh."

"Aku tau. Tapi hei Wonpil, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"A-apa?"

"Membantuku tau untuk apa aku tersenyum seperti tadi sekaligus membantuku sadar untuk apa aku peduli padamu di saat aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli."

"Hah?"

"Mau tidak?"

"Caranya?"

Jaehyung mengulum senyumnya, ia menunduk sejenak menatap lantai lalu mendongak menatap Wonpil langsung di mata, _screw him_.. Wonpil sedang mabuk.. anak itu akan melupakannya besok.. kedua tangannya lalu menangkup pipi Wonpil, dengan mata terpejam ia menjangkau bibir Wonpil dengan bibirnya.

Lembut, hangat dan memabukkan.. seperti alcohol.. seperti Wonpil.

Dan Jaehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukainya.. permukaan bibir Wonpil yang lembut itu..hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajah Jaehyung dan pergerakan bibirnya di bibir Jaehyung..

_Shit._. _what is this feeling_?

Jaehyung menyadarinya sekarang..

..

..

..

Wonpil benci hangover! Sungguh! ia benci rasa PANG yang ditimbulkan kepalanya karena hangover. Ia benci rasa mual di perutnya di pagi hari karena hangover.

Wonpil menutup kembali matanya, rasa pusing menyerangnya mendadak.

Sial.

Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.. Wonpil benar-benar lupa.. atau mungkin tidak.. samar-samar ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Jaehyung dan—dan.. samar-samar juga ia mengingat aroma tubuh pemuda itu yang merasuk sukmanya..

Matanya dengan cepat terbuka dan menatap ranjang Jaehyung.. ranjang itu sudah kosong..

Kenapa Wonpil merasa kecewa?

**..**

**..**

**..**

Beberapa muntahan kemudian..

Wonpil berjalan canggung menuju dapur, di sana ada Sungjin yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di hadapannya, lalu Dowoon yang sedang membuat kopi dan Younghyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas.

Kemana yang lain?

Tapi saat menatap ke arah dinding kaca yang memisahkan antara dapur dan taman belakang, Seungmin dan Hyunjin sedang bermain dengan kelinci, lalu Jaehyung yang ikut tertawa mereka.

Deg..

Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak seperti itu saat melihat Jaehyung? Apa yang salah dengan jantungnya.. Tunggu, apa mungkin sudah terjadi sesuatu?

"—Pil? Wonpil?"

Suara Younghyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hah?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oh ya, aku baik."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak keberatan menggantikanku untuk pergi berbelanja bulanan hari ini?"

"Hah?"

"Wonpil, fokus!"

Wonpil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, berarti kau bersama Jaehyung yang akan pergi."

"Hah? Apa?"

..

..

..

**That happened! They kissed! Omg!**

**Kuharap ini tidak terlalu cepat.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Cemburu? Who is That Girl?

**I know everything (: **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

..

..

..

"aku hanya menanyakan ini sekali dan aku butuh jawaban yang pasti… kau, apa yang sudah terjadi semalam? Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatukan?" Wonpil mengekori Jaehyung yang sedang memasang sepatunya di ambang pintu dan meskipun telah berusaha tetapi masih ada nada ragu dalam perkataannya itu. Dan tentu saja Jaehyung menyadari itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku butuhkan—Jaehyung!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain dan bukan itu yang kubutuhkan.."

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah—_tadi malam kau benar-benar menciumkukan?._" Tapi tentu saja Wonpil menahannya di tenggorokan. "—aku butuh jawaban, apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam!"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan.." ucap Jaehyung dengan nada kelewat yakin dan santai.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena aku Jaehyung.."

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" Wonpil mendelik pada Jaehyung.

"Hanya padamu.."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau Wonpil!"

"Ya Tuhan! Pembicaraan macam apa ini Jaehyung? bukan ini yang kuinginkan! Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Tidak ada, Wonpil! Tidak ada yang terjadi!" Jaehyung berbohong untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dan Jaehyung tau ia akan menyesalinya nanti.

Entah mengapa Wonpil merasa sedikit lega, tapi untuk apa ia merasa lega? Karena Jaehyung berbohong? Tapi bukankah justru bagus jika Jaehyung berbohong? Agar di antara mereka tidak tercipta suasana yang canggung. Tapi kenapa Jaehyung berbohong? Lalu maksud dari pertanyaan dan permintaan Jaehyung kemarin itu apa? Demi Tuhan, Wonpil! berhenti menggunakan banyak tanda Tanya dalam pikiranmu!

"Sudah? Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Sana pakai sepatu—"

"Tunggu!" Wonpil menahan Jaehyung yang akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Jaehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan begitu keren, setidaknya di mata Wonpil "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"Itu—" sekarang Wonpil! atau tidak sama sekali. "bagaimana dengan yang kemarin? Senyumanmu itu.." cicit Wonpil.

Tapi Jaehyung tidak menyahut, ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Wonpil dalam, seolah menembus ke dalam kepala Wonpil.

Seketika Wonpil menyesali pertanyaannya, ia tau makna dari bungkamnya mulut Jaehyung itu. "tidak perlu. Tidak perlu kau jawab, aku tau itu bukan apa-apa. Mungkin memang hanya aku yang bodoh, memikirkannya semalaman.." Wonpil terdiam sebentar, "ya sudah! Ayo pergi, aku pakai sepatuku dulu—!"

Jaehyung bergerak cepat, Wonpil nyaris kembali tidak melihat pergerakannya, saat Jaehyung menarik tangannya meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dadanya tepat di atas jantung.

"Karena tidak mau menjawabnya bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki maksud, aku hanya takut jantungku akan meledak jika kita membahasnya di sini!"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah keluar dari mulut Jaehyung untuk seorang Wonpil, belum lagi—apa-apaan detak jantungnya itu? Dengan tangannya yang bebas Wonpil menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak sama gilanya dengan milik Jaehyung.

Ini gila!

Jaehyung pasti sudah gila.

Tapi mungkin dirinya sudah lebih gila lagi.

"Kau berkepribadian ganda ya?"

"Hah?"

Bagus! Cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana Wonpil. tapi Wonpil tidak peduli.

"Kau cepat sekali berubah dari menyebalkan menjadi begitu manis"

"Hanya padamu.."

"Ya! lakukan saja sesukamu!" Sahut Wonpil malas dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jaehyung. Tapi Jaehyung justru berlutut di hadapannya, "ayo cepat sebelum Younghyun melihat kita masih di sini.. angkat kakimu." Perintahnya sambil meletakkan telapak kaki Wonpil di atas pahanya.

Sementara Wonpil, rasanya ia bisa kolaps kapan saja, sudah cukup semalam Jaehyung menciumnya, lalu mengapa pemuda itu harus mengambil sepatunya dan berlutut untuk memasangkannya di kaki Wonpil? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Nah, ayo cepat.."

Rasanya seperti Wonpil menggali kuburannya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadiiii?

Apa-apaan tadi itu Jaehyung?

..

..

..

Wonpil menyadarinya sejak ia duduk di kelas delapan bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada wanita. Awalnya ia hanya berpikir, bahwa mungkin ia belum menemukan tipe gadis idealnya dalam dunia nyata, tapi semakin lama ia semakin menyadari para makhluk hawa itu benar-benar tidak membuatnya tertarik. Mereka menyebalkan dan penuh rengekan. Tapi itu terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang 'belok' tapi setelah kejadian laknat Jaehyung yang mencium dan memasangkan sepatu di kakinya yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan Wonpil sepenuhnya sadar, apalagi tidak pernah ada satupun gadis yang bisa membuat jantungnya seperti itu. Lagipula, para gadis pun minder dekat dengan Wonpil karena takut tersaingi. Mungkin.

Tapi Wonpil mengkaji kembali, dan jika memang seperti itu… sial sekali jika dirinya harus menyukai pemuda seperti Jaehyung.

..

Bus yang mereka naik sedikit lengang, hanya ada mereka berdua, seorang pegawai kantoran dan dua orang siswa. Wonpil sendiri memilih duduk tepat disamping jendela, mengamati jalanan kota seoul yang selalu ramai. Sementara Jaehyung duduk tenang di sisinya.

Diam-diam Jaehyung mengamati side profile Wonpil dalam diam dan menyimpulkan jika dibandingkan tampan, Wonpil itu manis. Proporsi wajahnya tidaklah sempurna, menandakan bahwa ia memilikinya secara natural. Matanya besar dan bulat dibandingkan mata orang korea kebanyakan membuatnya terlihat lucu, hidungnya pas tidak mancung juga tidak pesek, bibirnya.. yang menjadi hal paling favorit Jaehyungng dari wajah Wonpil, tebal dan terlihat lembut sewarna vermilion tanpa dipoles pewarna apapun.. juga saat bibir itu membentuk persegi dan menampilkan gusinya ketika ia tersenyum meskipun baru beberapa kali melihatnya.. senyum itu menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai.

"Apa?"

"Eung? tidak."

Sialan, apa dia ketahuan memperhatikan wajah Wonpil? Ada apa sih denganmu Jaehyung?

Sebenarnya sampai ini belum ada seorang pun yang membuat hatinya kebat-kabit seperti ini, kecuali nama yang Jaehyung sebutkan di atas. Jaehyung malas menyebut namanya, rasanya jantungnya akan meledak kapan saja ia melakukan itu. Ugh. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadanya mengapa jantungnya seperti itu tiap kali ia menyebut nama Wonpil?

..

..

..

Setibanya di supermarket, mereka berpencar. Wonpil menuju rak selai, sementara Jaehyung entah berjalan ke mana.

Setelah memutuskan mengambil selai kacang dan cokelat, Wonpil bergegas meninggalkan lorong rak yang dipenuhi selai saat matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali dan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sosok tinggi dengan pakaian kasual dan rambut pirang yang mencolok. Tentu saja itu Jaehyung, siapa lagi.. tapi ada yang lain.. ada seorang gadis yang sedang berbicara dengannya, mereka terlihat akrab dan membuat Wonpil terpaku ditempatnya sebelum Jaehyung berbalik dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Wonpil tidak suka. Benar-benar tidak suka. Tapi Wonpil siapa? Wonpil baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan selai, saat gadis itu bergerak dari belakang , merangkul lengan Jaehyung dengan ringan seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya.

Jangan menangis Wonpil, jangan. Wonpil menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Wonpil akui gadis itu sangat cantik walaupun terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Jaehyung, tingginya hampir sama dengan Jaehyung, kulitnya putih dan terlihat sehat, rambutnya hitam sebatas pundak menutupi lehernya, Wonpil memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan amat sangat tidak mengenakkan hati itu, berpaling pada rak di sampingnya dan berpura-pura membaca deretan nama bumbu dapur di depannya. Kemudian menunduk pada tangannya yang memegang dua toples selai, ah.. Wonpil lupa kalau Younghyun melarangnya membeli selai kacang karena Jaehyung alergi pada makanan itu. Wonpil menghela sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Jaehyung dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Wonpil terus saja diam tidak berbicara padanya sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah.

..

..

..

Wonpil menyadarinya sekarang.. dia cemburu. Yang itu artinya kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Jaehyung..

Karena itulah Wonpil mendapati dirinya selama tiga hari ini menginap di tempat Jinyoung dengan alasan menyelesaikan project kampus. Padahal sesungguhnya ia melakukan itu karena menghindari Jaehyung.

Seriusan Wonpil? Kau sepengecut itu?

Ya Wonpil sepengecut itu.

Tidak, Wonpil tidak sepengecut itu.. ia hanya takut rasa pedulinya akan disia-siakan jika ia mulai peduli pada seseorang. Walaupun ia ragu jika Jaehyung akan menyia-nyiakan rasa peduli yang ia berikan.. tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menjamin itukan? Apalagi semua ini tentang si Park Jaehyung yang itu

"Hyung? Hyung masih di sini?"

Wonpil berbalik, itu Jeno sepupu Jinyoung yang sedang melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar.

"Aku belum ada niat untuk meninggalkan rumahmu."

"Ya sudah sih, ngomong-ngomong tadi ada seseorang yang mengantar ini, katanya namanya Younghyun.." Jeno menjulurkan ransel dan Wonpil memberinya kode agar meletakkan benda itu di sana saja.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Oke hyung."

..

..

..

"Sampai kapan mereka tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

Younghyun yang duduk di depan Sungjin melirik Seungmin dan Hyunjin, kedua anak itu jelas marah pada Sungjin yang waktu itu mem-flush anak kelinci yang mati ke dalam toilet.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri!" sahut Younghyun kalem.

"Salahku apa?"

Seungmin dan Hyunjin sama-sama meliriknya sinis, "kau masih bertanya salahmu apa? Kau tidak punya hati nurani, hyung."

"Benarkah? Kalau seperti itu tidak mungkin aku mau menampung kalian di sini, sana kembali saja ke rumah kalian."

"Sungjin.." Younghyun melotot padanya.

"Okay!"

Hyunjin yang lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan, lalu Seungmin menyusulnya.

Jaehyung yang baru saja memasuki dapur tidak sengaja ditabrak olehnnya dan hanya memberikan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mau kemana?" Melihat Jaehyung yang nyelonong begitu saja melewatinya Younghyun bertanya.

"Mau melihat kelinci.."

"Bukannya kemarin Dowoon sudah memberinya ke orang lain?"

"Hahh?"

"Eung.. kemarin Dowoon membawanya dalam satu kotak, katanya seseorang mau mengadopsi mereka."

Jaehyung langsung berbalik meninggalkan dapur dengan pundak merosot, mengabaikan Younghyun yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa rumah ini dipenuhi orang-orang bermasalah…" Sungjin menggerutu.

"Kau yang mencari masalah!"

Younghyun ikut meninggalkan dapur dan menyusul Jaehyung. Karena Younghyun tau sebenarnya ada yang sudah terjadi dan hal itulah yang membuat Jaehyung terus murung selama tiga hari ini, masalah kelinci itu hanyalah bumbu. Ditambah kepergian Wonpil yang menginap di rumah Jinyoung, seorang teman yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari, membuat mood pemuda itu semakin terlihat kacau balau dan sedikit membaik saat Wonpil kembali. Tapi tetap saja seperti ada yang salah, ada sesuatu yang tidak pada apa? Untuk itulah Younghyun menyusul Jaehyung dan ia harus tau apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ha—"

Younghyun yang baru memasuki kamar Jaehyung dan Wonpil, mengerutkan keningnya merasakan atmosfer aneh di dalam kamar, ia berharap akan mendapat sambutan yang walaupun tidak wah, setidaknya—oke lupakan.

Younghyun menutup kembali pintu kamar. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh, seperti biasa Jaehyung yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sedang menulis yang entah apa pada bukunya disorot oleh lampu belajar, Wonpil sedang tiduran santai di atas kasurnya, membaca sebuah buku. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali—hening. Tidak bukan. Younghyun yang walaupun cuek pada sekitarnya, tapi indra perasanya cukup peka, ada sedikit rasa kesal pada atmosfir ruangan, ditambah rasa marah, rasa kecewa, sedikit rasa cemburu dan—

"Eh, Younghyun? Sejak kapan?" Wonpil yang menyadari kehadiran Younghyun akhirnya bersuara.

"Dari seratus tahun yang lalu"

"Oh"

Cuma oh? Oke fix, memang ada yang salah di sini.

Younghyun menghempaskan dirinya duduk pada kursi belajar Wonpil.

"Ah, Younghyun? Tumben?" Jaehyung yang kedua menyadari kehadiran Younghyun juga bersuara.

"Kau—" Younghyun menggeram kesal karena Jaehyung sudah kembali berkutat pada bukunya.

Oke fine..

Younghyun tidak mau menyimpulkan sendiri tapi hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Wonpil yang tidak kembali selama tiga dengan alasan projek kampus, memangnya Younghyun anak kecil yang akan percaya begitu saja?

Dan jika Younghyun tidak megetahuinya dari Jaehyung atau Wonpil maka ia akan mencaritahunya sendiri.

..

..

..

I AM WATCHING YOU, BE CAREFULL (:


	7. Chapter 7 : Aku Tidak Mau Menyukaimu

..

..

..

"kau memperhatikan apa sih?"

Hening.

"Hey!"

"Ck!"

Dia Yoon Dowoon, pemuda tampan jago memainkan drum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ke arah lapangan di bawah sana dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga. Merasa kesal karena hanya mendapatkan decakan dari Dowon, Sungjin mengikuti arah pandangnya. "oh!" lalu ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tertarik pada permainan bolanya atau pada seseorang yang sedang bermain di sana?" Tanya Sungjin usil, yang kemudian terganti menjadi ringisan kecil karena mendapat lirikan maut dari Dowoon.

"Diam!" ujarnya datar. Bersamaan dengan angin sepoi menerpa rambut hitamnya.

Sungjin benar-benar melakukannya, ia bungkam. Sungguh, tidak berani macam-macam pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sungjin mengenalnya memang belum lama, saat Dowoon pertama kali menemuinya dengan brosur asrama di tangannya, tapi tatapan matanya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bergidik.

Setelah beberapa bulan menjalani kehidupan bersama di asrama, Sungjin akhirnya benar-benar menyadarinya, ia merasa bahwa Dowoon adalah seorang yang lebih antisocial di bandingkin oleh Jae. Meskipun _Manner_ dan _attitude_-nya lebih patut diacungi jempol dibandingkan Jae, tapi lebih dari semua itu, Dowoon adalah seorang yang dingin, tersenyum hanya sekali, bicara pun hanya sesekali. Tidak seperti Jae yang terkadang terlalu banyak berbicara.

Tapi—

Melihatnya tersenyum karena seseorang di bawah sana yang baru saja mencetak gol dan melakukan selebrasi, Sungjin yakin sesuatu sedang terjadi meskipun kecil kemungkinan.

Sungjin memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Biarlah itu urusan Dowoon, ia tidak akan ikut campur.

Dan tanpa Sungjin sadari senyum di bibir Dowoon semakin berkembang saat Wonpil, di bawah sana kembali mencetak gol.

..

..

..

"Namanya Wonpil."

Hah?

"Sedari tadi aku melihatmu terus memperhatikannya!"

Jaehyung meringis pelan sebelum meninju lengan Sammy yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berteriak lantang di telinganya, dan tidak menghiraukan protesan Sammy yang kesakitan.

Tentu saja Jae tau kalau dia itu Wonpil, mereka bahkan tidur di satu kamar yang sama.

Jaehyung kembali mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada seorang yang imut yang tengah berlari mengejar bola di tengah lapangan di bawah sana, sore ini kelas terakhirnya diadakan di lantai tiga dan langsung menghadap ke lapangan kampus, itulah mengapa Jaehyung bisa.. tunggu.. apa tadi Jaehyung mengatakan kalau Wonpil itu imut? Apa-apaan? Ohh, well, Wonpil itu memang imut kok imut yang dicampur dengan sedikit banyak manly di dalamnya, rambutnya yang sedikit ikal dan berwarna cokelat terlihat lepek oleh keringat, dari balik jendela tempatnya duduk Jaehyung bahkan bisa menyadari itu. Wajah putus asanya saat bola yang ia oper ke kawannya justru berhasil direbut lawan, Jaehyung juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Atau wajah tersenyumnya saat ia berhasil mencetak gol juga. Kulitnya yang cokelat sedikit kemerahan karena terpapar sinar matahari sore, baju kaus kebesaran yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat semakin kecil dan akan sangat pas jika berada di dekapannya.. Ehh, tunggu..

"Tuhh kan, kau melamun lagii.. Kau memikirkan hal kotor padanya ya?"

Kali ini Jaehyung menijitak kepala Sammy sekuat tenaga membuat sang pemilik memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Jaehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum memilih mengabaikann Sammy kemudian mengalihkan lagi tatapannya kembali pada Wonpil di bawah sana. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya permainan bolanya sudah usai, membuat Jaehyung mendesah kecewa karena tidak memiliki hal lain lagi selain memperhatikan materi di depannya.

..

..

..

"Jaehyung! Oh thank god!"

"Huh?"

"I was looking for you. Aku mencari-cari Sungjin dan Younghyun tapi aku tidak menemukan mereka dan kau menjadi opsi terakhir.

Jaehyung mengerutkan keningnya, siapa sih dia?

"Aku Jinyoung, Wonpil memintaku mencarimu."

Oh.. Oh.. tapi untuk apa Wonpil mencarinya? Dan menjadi opsi terakhir? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Wonpil mengatakan kalau aku harus mencari Sungjin atau Younghyun, tapi kalau aku tidak menemukan mereka aku harus mencarimu. Wonpil bilang kau tinggi, dan pirang dengan wajah yang selalu berkerut kesal. Aku benarkan? Kau Jaehyung?"

Kening Jaehyung semakin mengkerut mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Wonpil di ruang kesehatan, tadi mereka membawanya ke sana, kakinya terkilir."

"Hah?"

"Bisakah kau meresponku tidak hanya dengan hah dan huh? Ini serius, karena anak itu benar-benar cengeng dan cerewet, kepalaku pusing—"

Jaehyung berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Jinyoung yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

..

"Hei?" Wonpil nyengir pada Jaehyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jaehyung menatapnya jengah. "hei, Kau bilang?"

"Uh huh!" kali ini Wonpil menghindari menatap Jaehyhung. ia benci sekali saat harus menampilkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun, terutama pada Jaehyung.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Kau tidak lihat kakiku bengkak, kau pikir—" menyadari nada bicaranya yang ketus Wonpil meringis sebelum melanjutkan, "ya mungkin jika dipapah."

Jaehyung hanya melirik sejenak pada kaki Wonpil yang membengkak pada bagian tulang kering.

"_One question_.."

"Uh huh.."

"Apa itu sepadan?" Jaehyung menunjuk kaki Wonpil, melihatnya saja Jaehyung bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Wajah Wonpil justru semakin bersinar mendengar pertanyaannya itu, "Mmm.." Lalu mengangguk antusias. "Kaki terkilir dan bengkak karena terkena sleading itu hal biasa dalam sepakbola, justru semakin membuatku bersemangat.. hehhehehe.." '

"Baguslah…"

"Terluka karena hal yang disukai itu hal yang wajar Jaehyung." Sahut Wonpil lagi.

"Berarti rasa khawatirku tadi juga sepadan?"

"Tentu saja! Eh? Kau apa?"

"Lupakan."

Jawaban ketus Jaehyung itu tidak membuat senyum di bibir Wonpil memudar. Jaehyung khawatir padanya.

..

"Pilihannya adalah, kau berjalan sendiri atau aku menggendongmu.."

"Ugh!"

Wonpil menatap bimbang punggung Jaehyung yang berjongkok di depannya. Ia sendiri masih bersandar pada pintu ruang kesehatan, menempu tubuhnya sendiri di sana. Percayalah, Wonpil sangat ingin melompat pada punggung Jaehyung itu, dibandingkan berjalan sendiri dengan keadaan kaki yang masih jauh dari kata baik. Masalahnya adalah.. jalan ke asrama pastilah masih ramai, orang-orang pasti bisa menyaksikan mereka dan menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan yang—

"Wonpil, 1 2 3.." titah Jaehyung penuh penekanan.

"Iya! iya!" setengah menggerutu Wonpil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jaehyung, membiarkan Jaehyung mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian berjalan perlahan dengan Wonpil yang bertengger bak koala di punggungnya.

"Bilang kalau aku berat.."

"Kau berat Wonpil.. badanmu kecil tapi kau berat!"

"Heiiii. Aku tidak berat!"

"Aku hanya bercanda.."

..

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Younghyun yang membukakan mereka pintu bertanya panik melihat Wonpil yang digendong oleh Jaehyung. Tapi kepanikannya itu berubah menjadi rasa heran. Dan meskipun tidak terlihat sama sekali kesakitan di wajah Wonpil, tetapi saat menyadari kaki kirinya yang terbalut perban, ia langsung menggiring mereka menaiki tangga, Younghyun tidak butuh jawaban karena pasti memang sudah terjadi sesuatu.

"Loh? Hyung? Ada apa?" Hyunjin yang muncul dari arah dapur juga bertanya panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. ini sudah biasa! Kalian tidak perlu panik." Wonpil menggerutu di pundak Jaehyung.

"Apanya yang sudah biasa? Coba sini kullihat—"

"Awww.. hyunjin! Jangan disentuh! Sakit!" ringis Wonpil. Dan membuat Hyunjin ikut meringis pelan.

"Aaa.. maaf hyung."

Sementara Jaehyung mengulum senyum.

"Sudah ya, aku mau naik saja. Badanku lengket semua. Jaehyung, ayo naik."

Jaehyung menurunkan Wonpil untuk duduk di ranjangnya. "mau langsung tidur? Tidak ganti baju dulu?" Tanyanya saat ikut duduk di sisi ranjang wonpil yang lain. Tangannya secara refleks mengusap rambut Wonpil yang masih lepek karena keringat.

"Gantikan bajuku…"

Jaehyung menatapnya bingung, kemudia tersenyum lebar, "laksanakan perintah yang mulia.."

"Heiii! Aku hanya bercanda!" Wonpil berseru panik, dan semakin panik saat Jaehyung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dengan santai namun mantap. Apa dia benar-benar serius? Ugh!

Saat membuka lemari pakaian Wonpil, aroma khas pembersih kain berlomba-lomba memasuki hidungnya, juga semua pakaian di dalamnya tertata rapih dari atas hingga ke bawah. Mengamati sesaat seluruh isi lemarinya, pilihan Jaehyung jatuh pada baju kaus jingga, dan celana khaki selutut.

"kau benar-benar berniat ya? Jika ada, maka kau akan memenangkan penghargaan teman sekamar paling niat" sinis Wonpil dengan kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

Jaehyung terkekeh, melempar kaus dan celana di tangannya ke ranjang sebelum membantu Wonpil bangkit dari rebahannya, menuntunnya duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Wonpil.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan menikmati apa yang belum diperbolehkan untukku.."

Awalnya Wonpil tidak mengerti arti dari perkataan Jaehyung, tetapi saat Jaehyung memerintahkan mengangkat tangan dan melepas bajunya, menggantinya dengan kaus yang ia ambil dari lemari Wonpil, matanya tidak lepas dari mata Wonpil… ia terus menatap mata Wonpil tanpa mengalihkannya ke manapun, selagi tangannya dengan cekatan mengganti baju Wonpil. Wonpil, tentu saja teramat terharu, merasa dirinya begitu berharga, merasa Jaehyung sangat menghargai privasinya, rasanya ia ingin menarik Jaehyung ke dalam pelukannya, memberinya hujan ciuman sayang di wajah. Eh tunggu.. tidak coret yang terakhir itu. Wonpil tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Mau tiduran lagi?" tawar Jaehyung.

Wonpil mengangguk, lagi-lagi dengan bantuan Jaehyung, Wonpil merebahkan dirinya dengan nyaman, sebelum menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, meminta Jaehyung berbaring di sisinya.

Jaehyung menatapnya aneh, "aku hanya bercanda." Seru Wonpil canggung.

Lalu keduanya terdiam.

"Jaehyung?"

"Hnngg?"

"Kuharap, saat terbangun kau masih ada di sini.." ucap Wonpil lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan ada di sini, ini kamarku juga ingat?"

"Jaehyung?"

"Hmmm? Apalagi?"

"Siapa dia?"

"Hah?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja.." Wonpil merubah posisinya, membelakangi Jaehyung yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang Wonpil, memperhatikan punggung Wonpil dalam diam.

"Kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik dan itu membuatku bingung. Bisakah kau tetap menjadi seperti Jaehyung di awal kita bertemu? Aku tidak mau semakin menyukaimu kalau kau menjadi baik seperti ini."

Jaehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena meskipun Wonpil mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik, tapi keheningan di antara mereka membuat Jaehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Wonpil—"

"Aku sudah tidur, sana kau pergi saja."

"Oke."

..

..

..


	8. Chapter 8 : Wonpil Menginginkan Jaehyung

..

..

..

Wonpil terbangun karena panas cahaya matahari dan terduduk sejenak di atas tempat tidurnya, matanya menyipit karena sinar cahaya matahari langsung yang masuk dari jendela, tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela tidak mampu menghalaunya. Sebelum melangkah menuju kamar mandi, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri. Lemarinya sudah mulai rapih, meskipun baru terisi beberapa potong baju dan celana, sisa barangnya akan ibunya kirimkan nanti.

Setelah memutuskan untuk memilih sebuah hoodie berwarna biru tua yang panjangnya menutupi lututnya dan sebuah celana kain sebatas lutut yang tertutup hoodie. Wonpil meninggalkan kamarnya. Meskipun masih tertatih, setidaknya ia sudah mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, tanpa bantuan siapapun ataupun berpegangan pada tembok. Ia juga sudah bisa menuruni tangga tanpa dipapah.

Suara langkah kaki dan grasak-grusuk tidak penting di bawah membuatnya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran pada apa yang terjadi di bawah. Sesampai di ujung tangga, ia melihat Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang mengangkat sebuah meja aluminium melewati pintu menuju taman belakang, Jae yang meskipun dengan wajah mengkerut malas, mengangkat beberapa piring di tangannya dan Dowoon yang mengangkat alat pemanggang dengan wajah datar, sementara Sungjin dan Younghyun terlihat sedang memilah sayuran di atas konter dapur.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Wonpil.

"Wonpil?"

"Ya?"

Younghyun yang memanggilnya mengangguk ke arah jam dinding, membuat Wonpil tersenyum malu.. itu bukan pagi lagi, tetapi hampir sore.

"_Its okay, baby boy! C'mere!" _

'_Prang_.'

"Apa.. ada apa?"

Perhatian semua orang mendadak teralihkan pada Jaehyung yang menjatuhkan piring-piring di tangannya.

"_You called him what?"_ Tanya Jaehyung sedikit gagap.

"_What?"_ Younghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Tadi aku mendengarnya, kau memanggilnya apa?" Tanya Jaehyung lagi, sedikit tidak sabar. Matanya melirik Younghyun dan Wonpil bergantian.

"Baby boy! Ada apa dengan itu? Wonpil tidak mempermasalahkannya." Jawab Younghyun, matanya setengah melotot menatap Jaehyung. Diikuti oleh yang lain yang memutar mata mereka jengah, lalu kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Oh. Hahahah." Katanya. Jaehyung tertawa sumbang, tawa yang dipaksakan lalu berlalu sembari menggerutu pada pecahan piring di lantai.

"Wonpil, kemari.. bantu kami memilah sayuran."

"Untuk apa Younghyun?"

"Oh baby boy.. kita akan melakukan bbq di taman belakang."

"Hah?"

"Ya, kita akan merayakan ulang tahun seseorang."

"Ulang tahun siapa?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, sekarang bisakan kau memotong ini untukku?"

"Eung.." Wonpil mengangguk, lalu menyambut sekeranjang paprika yang dijulurkan oleh Younghyun padanya.

..

..

..

Langit sudah gelap saat pemanggang bbq mulai memunculkan asapnya.. aroma daging bakar juga sedikit gosong samar terhirup. Taman belakang diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Seungmin dan Hyunjin. Meja panjang di samping pemanggang di mana kue-kue dan gelas-gelas limun tertata rapih.

Dowoon sibuk membakar daging, sementara sisanya melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, kecuali Jaehyung yang terus menggerutu, bersinnya tidak berhenti karena asap pemanggang.

"_Oh seriously? No alcohol at all? Even beer? You kidding me?"_ Jaehyung memprotes keputusan Younghyun itu, ia menatap gelas-gelas limun di meja dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Younghyun yang sedang memegang alat garpu pemanggang mengacungkan garpu itu padanya, _"No alcohol, that's the rule.. now, enjoy the party." _

"Pesta apa yang dilakukan tanpa _alcohol_?"

Semua mata menatap ke arah pintu kaca. Sungjin dengan botol wine di tangan, wajahnya tersenyum sumringah, dan mendapatkan acungan jempol dari Jaehyung.

Tapi tidak, Younghyun menghampirinya masih dengan garpu pemanggang di tangan, memukul kepala Sungjin dengan benda itu pada kepala Sungjin yang langsung meringis lalu merebut botol wine di tangannya, _"_tidak ada alcohol karena ada Seungmin dan Hyunjin._"_ Wonpil terkikik menyaksikannya, lalu ikut bergabung bersama yang lain, sementara Sungjin masih merengek pada Younghyun yang membawa botol winenya entah kemana, tangannya masih mengusap kepala yang terkena pukulan Younghyun.

Entah dari mana music mulai mengalun, tapi semua orang di sana tau bahwa itu pasti pekerjaan Dowoon.

Wonpil duduk di atas ayunan kayu yang ada di sana, tangannya memegang piring yang berisi kue-kue yang cantik dan manis, kesukannya. Dengan perlahan ia bergerak, ayunan bergoyang pelan ke depan dan kebelakang. Matanya menatap orang-orang di sana satu persatu, bibirnya sesekali tersenyum, mungkin.. keputusannya untuk tinggal di sini bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Wonpil menyamankan posisi duduknya, kue di piringnya sudah habis tanpa terasa, lalu menyesali mengapa ia tidak membawa minuman sekalian tadi, pemikiran itu membuatnya mendesah pelan—lalu sebuah gelas plastik tersodor di depannya, membuat Wonpil mendongak..

"Minum?"

Wonpil menyambutnya sambil tersenyum, pasalnya senyum yang dilemparkan Dowoon padanya itu terlalu silau, terlalu sayang untuk tidak mendapatkan balasan senyuman dari Wonpil.

Dowoon ikut duduk di ayunan di sisi Wonpil, membuat yang lebih kecil beringsut sedikit dari tempatnya, memberinya ruang.

"Dowoon?"

"Ya?"

"Kita sedang merayakan ulang tahun siapa sebenarnya?"

"Oh? Younghyun tidak memberitahumu?"

Wonpil menggeleng, lalu Dowoon mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga tidak tau."

"Hah?"

Sebenarnya Wonpil ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tetapi Dowoon lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan meninggalkannya untuk bergabung menikmati daging panggang, membuat Wonpil menghela nafasnya panjang kemudian menghabisi limunnya.

Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan, ia menatap kosong pada ujung sepatunya, lalu lagu Magic mengalun.. membuat Wonpil tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini lagu milik Coldplay itu menjadi lagu favoritnya yang hampir setiap saat ia putar di ponselnya.

_Call it magic call it true_

_Call it magic when Im with you_

_And im just broken, broken into two.._

_Still I call itu magic when Im next you—_

Mulutnya bersenandung kecil, saat matanya menangkap ujung sepatu lain di depannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati Jaehyung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Pil?"

"Ya?"

_Call it magic when im with you.._

..

..

..

"Kau selalu menemukanku."

Sungjin mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau bilang tidak ada alkohol.." lalu Sungjin mendekat pada Younghyun yang sedang berdiri dan menyangga tubuhnya pada pembatas teras.

"Apa? Ini?" sahut Younghyun lalu mengacungkan gelas wine di tangannya.

"Mhmm.."

"Kurasa aku membutuhkannya sedikit." Ucap Younghyun, lalu kembali menenggak isi gelasnya.

Sungjin tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut menyandarkan sikunya di atas pagar pembatas.

Angin berhembus kencang saat itu, padahal mereka hanya berada di teras lantai dua di kamar yang dulunya digunakan Younghyun, menyaksikan yang lain di bawah sana.

Sungjin menghirup nafas dalam, sebelum mengeluarkan rokok dari dalam saku celananya dan menyelipkannya di bibir.

Sementara Younghyun mencibir padanya, lalu kembali menyesap winenya.

Sungjin menyalakan pemantik dan mulai menghisap rokoknya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya yang dengan cepat menghilang terbawa angin.

"Jaehyung akan mengomel melihatmu merokok.." Dengus Younghyun.

"Well, peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, dan jangan memberitahunya."

Lalu keduanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Sungjin setelah mereka lama terdiam.

Younghyun sekali mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Sungjin terkekeh, "Sorry."

Younghyun menunduk, mencibir sesuatu tentang 'college my ass'

Sungjin mematikan rokoknya sebelum menatap Younghyun yang dengan perlahan mendekat padanya, memotong jarak.. "Kau tau, kau bisa datang padaku kapan pun kalau kau butuh.." ucapnya serak,

Sungjin tersenyum tipis, jelas mengarti maksud dari perkataan Younghyun tadi. "Aku tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah datang?" Younghyun mengerutkan keningnya,

Membuat Sungjin mengambil langkah maju, semakin memotong jarak di antara mereka.

"A-aku—apa, ta-tapi.." Melihat itu, Younghyun hendak melangkah mundur, tetapi pagar pembatas menghalangi pergerakannya.. sialan. Bukannya tadi dia yang memulai?

"Bri.."

Younghyun membatu.. Bri.. nama itu. Younghyun membencinya, tapi tidak jika Sungjin yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dan saat nafas Sungjin membelai wajahnya lembut—

"Bri—"

Younghyun hanya menutup matanya dan merasakan bibir Sungjin di atas bibirnya.

..

..

..

Rasanya Wonpil akan menangis, atau mungkin ia sudah menangis.. saat Jae memanggilnya dan saat lampu taman belakang tiba-tiba padam dan saat ada Seungmin dan Hyunjin yang memegang kue dengan lilin di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung, lucu juga melihatmu tidak ingat ulang tahun sendiri."

"Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin mendelik pada Seungmin, "Aku serius, orang mana yang melupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri?"

"Sudah, sudah. Biarkan Wonpil meniup lilinnya." Itu Jae. Rasanya Wonpil semakin ingin menangis.

"Mana Sungjin dan Younghyun?"

"Entah, ayo hyung, tiup lilinnya. Tapi tutup mata dulu, make a wish!"

"Eung!" Wonpil mengangguk, menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, dan saat akan menutup mata, ia mencari keberadaan Jaehyung yang berdiri di belakang Hyunjin, tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum wonpil benar-benar menutup matanya.

_Tuhan aku ingin jaehyung—_

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN WONPIL HYUNG!"

Dan saat membuka mata, lilin di atas kuenya bahkan sudah mati lebih dulu sebelum Wonpil meniupnya.

"Hyunjiiiin! Nafasmu membuat lilinnya mati! Wonpil hyung bahkan belum meniupnya!"

"Maaf hyung! Aku terlalu bersemangat."

Wonpil hanya tersenyum, memakluminya dan kembali mencari keberadaan Jaehyung yang juga masih menatapnya.

_Tuhan, tolong, Wonpil menginginkan Jaehyung._

..

..

..

"Tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sudah hyung, duduk saja. Hari inikan ulang tahunmu."

"Oke."

Wonpil hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada, memperhatukan satu persatu manusia yang sedang membereskan taman belakang tempat mereka berpesta tadi.

"Serius tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aman hyung!" Seungmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pil?"

"Ugh? Ya?"

Wonpil berbalik dan menemukan Dowoon yang berdiri canggung di belakangnya dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun?" katanya lalu meringis pelan.

"Te-terima kasih." Sahut Wonpil sama canggungnya.

"Dan ini, maaf hanya bisa memberimu itu." Dowoon menjulurkan kotak persegi di hadapan Wonpil dan saat membukanya Wonpil berseru riang.

"Itu voucher diskon makanan di tempatku bekerja, ugh.."

"Terima kasih! Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Bagus. Selamat ulang tahun, lagi. Kurasa."

"Ya, terima kasih Dowoon!"

..

"Hwang Hyunjin! Bisa tidak kau sekali saja tidak membuat masalah?"

Wonpil mengamati Seungmin yang mencak-mencak pada Hyunjin yang dengan seenaknya memutar ujung selang yang memuncratkan air, seingat Wonpil selang itu sering Sungjin gunakan untuk menyiram tanaman di taman belakang, atau untuk mengisi kolam ikan yang ada di teras, tapi sekarang, selang itu, di tangan hyunjin, dan dengan tertawa riang mengayunkannya di atas kepala, membasahi dirinya dan seungmin yang menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut.

"YA, hyunjin! Berhenti tidak!" bahkan saat Sungjin menegurnya pun, Hyunjin tidak bergeming, ia masih dengan riang memutar selang di atas kepalanya.

"Hyunjin, berhenti bermain-bermain.."

"Tidak mau." Dan tanpa hyunjin sadari, selang di tangannya menyemprot wajah Seungmin, semakin membasahi pakaiannya dan dengan kesal menghampiri Hyunjin dan merebut selang dari tangannya, membalas menyemprotkan air pada Hyunjin yang terpekik nyaring. Dan tidak lama sampai suara pekikan hyunjin berubah menjadi tawa yang renyah saat ia kembali berhasil merebut selang dari tangan seungmin dan kembali saling menyemprotkan air.

"YA! Berhenti tidak!"

Lalu keduanya menatap Sungjn bergantian, sebelum saling melempar senyum dan mengarahkan selang pada Sungjin.

"YAAK!"

Keduanya tertawa nyaring dan berlari berhamburan saat Sungjin berusaha merebut selang dari keduanya.

"Seungmin, berikan padaku selangnya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"YAK!"

"Aduh!"

"Wonpil hyung awas!"

Di antara kekacauan itu, wonpil merasakan dirinya di tarik paksa untuk ikut masuk ke dalam permainan. "Aduh, Jaehyung lepaskan aku!" wonpil berusaha meronta agar Jaehyung melepasnya, tapi justru bukannya melepas Wonpil, Jaehyung merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang, "Hyunjin sekarang!" teriaknya.

Wonpil tertawa serak saat menyadarinya. Oh ia sedang dikerjai rupanya.

Tawa hyunjin dan Seungmin terdengar sebelum menyemprotkan selang pada Wonpil yang pasrah saja di dalam dekapan Jaehyung yang ikut basah di belakangnya. Sementara Sungjin, pemuda itu sudah melipir entah kemana, menghindari serangan air dari Seungmin dan hyunjin.

Hyunjin berputar dan menari mengelilingi Jaehyung yang masih mendekap Wonpil, mengarahkan selang air ke arah Wonpil yang hanya bisa pasrah. Apalagi saat Jaehyung mengangkatnya beberapa senti dari tanah, dan membawanya berputar mengikuti Hyunjin yang memegang selang.

"Jaehyung, lepaskan aku! Tubuhku sudah separuh basah." Protes Wonpil pelan.

Jaehyung hanya tertawa, rambut pirangnya yang basah berayun seiring dengan gerakannya yang berputar. Jaehyung baru berhenti berputar saat Hyunjin berhenti menyemprotkan air.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pertanyaan itu menginterupsi keempatnya dan berbalik bersaman hanya untuk mendapati Younghyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kaca.

"Hyung! Kemari cepat!" seungmin dengan semangat menyeret Younghyun untuk bergabung.

"Aduh! What are you? A kid?" pekiknya saat Hyunjin menyemprotnya dengan air. Matanya menyipit menatap hyunjin marah, "kemarikan benda itu! sialan!" pekiknya. Tapi hyunjin menghindarinya dan berlari menjauhi Younghyun dengan tertawa nyaring.

Dowoon yang menyaksikan kelimanya dari balik dinding kaca, menyandarkan tangannya di dagu, keingannya untuk bergabung mungkin ada, tapi ancaman terkena flu karena bermain air di malam hari, mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatapi keenam teman serumahnya itu saling menyemprotkan air dalam diam dan tersenyum tipis.

..

..

..

Wonpil mengamati Jaehyung dengan ujung matanya saat pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa?"

Wonpil menggeleng.

"Ini—"

"Eung?"

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan handuk—"

"Jaehyung.."

"Aku sedang tidak berbaik hati, aku peduli, nanti kau terkena flu."

Oh.

Dengan bibir terkatup rapat Wonpil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang Jaehyung lemparkan padanya tadi.

"Jae?"

"Hng?"

"Terima kasih.."

"Lakukan dengan benar. Hanya orang bodoh yang terkena flu di musim semi."

"Ugh.."

Wonpil hanya meringis pelan saat Jaehyung merampas handuk di tagannya dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan telaten.

"Mendongak sedikit.."

"Ugh, ya.."

Dari posisinya, Wonpil bisa dengan jelas memperhatikan wajah Jaehyung yang berdiri di depannya, lehernya, dagunya, bibirnya, hidungnya, matanya yang focus pada rambutnya..

"Jae?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hadiahku mana?"

Gerakan Jaehyung terhenti.

"Semua orang memberiku hadiah, hanya kau—"

"Aku yang membelikanmu kue tadi."

"Oh… kue." kenapa Wonpil harus merasa kecewa?

"Hadiahmu.. kau menginginkannya sekarang?"

"Hah?"

Jae menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Wonpil, dan mengambil satu langkah mundur agar ia bisa dengan jelas menatap wajah Wonpil yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan kau lupa.."

Dan Wonpil lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat Jaehyung menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bagaimana Wonpil mendeksripsikannya ya? Tangan Jaehyung menangkup kedua pipinya terasa dingin, tapi tetap berhasil membuat kedua pipinya memanas, bahkan hatinya.. dan sapuan bibir Jaehyung di atas bibirnya itu.. terlalu membuat jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan di rongga dadanya. Apalagi desakan aroma segar sabun mandi yang tadi Jaehyung gunakan, aroma manis citrus yang bercampur dengan segar Mint.. lalu hembusan nafas hangat Jaehyung di wajahnya sangat terasa.. saat perlahan ia membuka matanya, wajah tampan Jaehyung meskipun terdapat gurat lelah di sana adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati.. apa ini mimpi? Wonpil bertanya dalam hati, lalu dengan berani ia membuka mulutnya, "Jaehyung?" untuk memastikan kalau ini benar-benar bukanlah mimpi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Wonpil.."

Ini bukan mimpi, Tuhan! Hembusan nafas Jaehyung begitu terasa di wajahnya lalu berpindah pada pelipisnya sebelum Jaehyung memberinya kecupan lembut di sana, dan turun perlahan menuju rahangnya.

Terlalu malu, Wonpil enggan menatap Jaehyung, tetapi dengan tangannya Jaehyung menarik lembut dagu Wonpil agar mata mereka bisa bertemu, jantung Wonpil terasa melewati satu detakan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Jaehyung menunduk.. tangan kirinya mengusap leher Wonpil sebelum kembali menciumnya. Jaehyung membiarkan dirinya merasakan kelembutan bibir Wonpil di atas bibirnya. Wonpil memejamkan matanya saat Jaehyung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, membuatnya terkesiap.

Jaehyung mencicipi bibir Wonpil dengan lidahnya. Wonpil hanya bisa terdiam tidak tau harus melakukan apa-apa, hanya detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila saat Jaehyung dengan berani memperdalam ciuman mereka. Rasanya, seperti jantungnya akan meledak kapan saja karena pergerakan itu, ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas.

Wonpil melepas tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk mengambil nafas, tapi Jaehyung dengan segera kembali menarik wajahnya dan kembali menciumannya. Kepercayaan diri Wonpil muncul, lalu dengans sedikit malu-malu ia mengitkuti pergerakan Jaehyung, lidah yang saling bertarung, gigi yang saling bertubrukan, nafas yang saling terhembus, semuanya membuat Wonpil benar-benar gila. Apalgi merasakan tubuh Jaehyung yang mendesaknya untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya, merasakan setengah berat tubuh Jaehyung di atasnya, Wonpil tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Jaehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka, menatap sejenak wajah Wonpil yang memerah serta bibirnya merekah, tersenyum singkat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda di bawahnya.

"Our second kiss." Lirihnya, kedua tangannya beralih memeluk Wonpil, membuarkan setengah tubuhnya menindih tubuh Wonpil.

"Right.. aku tau kalau malam itu kau menciumku." Ucap Wonpil pelan. Sementara tangan yang lain mengusap punggung Jaehyung naik turun secara perlahan..

Nafas Jaehyung di lehernya begotu menggelitik, tapi Wonpil menahannya. Dan Jaehyung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja, meskipun aku bodoh saat mabuk, tapi aku—" Wonpil terdiam sejenak.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Hah? kau mengerjaiku ya?"

Jaehyung mengangkat wajanya menatap Wonpil, "tidak dan aku serius." Ucapnya serak.

"Oke." Wonpil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis, dengan kedua tangannya ia menangkup wajah Jaehyung lalu mengecup keningnya.. Jaehyung terkekeh sebelum kembali menguburkan wajahnya di leher Wonpil.

"Sekarang bisa kau minggir? Kau sangat berat Jaehyung-ssi!"

Jaehyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping lalu menarik Wonpil ke dalam dekapannya. "Boleh kupeluk sampai pagi?"

"Boleh!"

Wonpil tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu selama hidupnya.

..

..

..


End file.
